Super Junior VS Girl Generation
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : Super Junior dan Girl Generation tampak akrab di luar. Bagaimana didalam? Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : Super Junior's couple. Sibum, Haehyuk, kyumin and other couples. slight Suju x SNSD Genre : little angst, drama, romance, friend
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Super Junior dan Girl Generation tampak akrab di luar. Bagaimana didalam?

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : Suju couple slight Suju x SNSD

Genre : little angst, drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Super Junior VS Girl Generation

.

.

.

Eps I.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin VS Yoona, Jesica, Sunny

.

.

.

Part. I  
Kibum VS Yoona

Chap.1

.

.

.

Kibum POV

"Bummie" ucap seorang namja bertubuh atletis berbalut dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, tengah turun dari tangga apartemen sekaligus juga dorm Super Junior

"ya Wonie? Eh? Mau kemana?" tanyaku mengintrogasi

"ada urusan sebentar. Kau bisa menunggukan?" tanyanya padaku

"kenapa tidak. Memang urusan apa?" tanyaku lagi

"ngg.." kata-katanya terhenti saat bunyi handphonenya berdering

.

.

.

Siwon POV

_**Oh my super girl  
Ni shi wo de baby girl  
Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li  
Ping fan bei hou de mo li  
Oh my super girl  
Wo shi ni de super man  
Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi  
Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi**_

Suara handphoneku berdering. Aku tahu siapa ini. pasti Yoona. Aku tahu karena aku memang mengkhususkan lagu ini untuknya agar aku tak terkecoh dengan siapa yang menelponku.

Aduh bagaimana ini? jika sampai Bummie tahu apa yang harus ku katakan aku tahu Bummie tak terlalu suka dengan Yoona karena yeoja itu selalu saja mencari perhatian denganku.

"Wonie kamu ganti ringtone handphone mu? Biasanya kau memakai lagu Don't don?" tanya Bummie mengintrogasiku lagi. Bummie memang kritis dalam hal pribadiku seperti ringtone di handphone dia pasti afal dengan suara ringtoneku. Ck, Yoona ada-ada saja kenapa harus menelponku saat ada Bummie seperti ini?

"Wonie? Kenapa diam?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku

"eh, itu hanya saja aku sudah bosan dengan lagu itu" dustaku sembari mengrejec panggilan dari Yoona

"kenapa direjec? Memangnya siapa yang menelpon Wonie?" tanyanya lagi

"bukan siapa-siapa Bummie, hanya orang iseng. Oh ya, jaga dorm ya? aku pergi dulu" ucapku kemudian mencium puncak kepala Bummie, semoga saja ia tak curiga denganku

"hm, baiklah Wonie, hati-hati" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis padaku. Hah, senyuman yang membuat hatiku luluh padanya. Bummie adalah kekasihku kami sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama satu setengah tahun dan tak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarga Super Junior, karena hari ini banyak dari kami yang memiliki job di berbagai tempat jadilah kami yang disuruh menjaga dorm, tapi karena Yoona mengE-mailku katanya ada yang mau ia bicarakan, jadinya dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan Bummie di dorm sendiri, walau ada perasaan bersalah tapi aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini.

.

.

.

Kini sampailah aku di parkiran apartemen

_**Oh my super girl  
Ni shi wo de baby girl  
Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li  
Ping fan bei hou de mo li  
Oh my super girl  
Wo shi ni de super man  
Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi  
Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi**_

Handphoneku kembali berdering.

"halo" ucapku setelah ku tekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar handphoneku

"_oppa~ kenapa tadi tak mengangkat panggilanku, aku kesal. Aku sudah lama menunggu oppa" _ucap Yoona merajuk manja padaku. Yeojya ini selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku, dan aku tak mengerti tujuannya apa

"mianhae. Ya sudah tunggu sebentar aku akan menjemputmu" ucapku singkan sembari mengakhiri pembicaraan ku dengannya

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mobil sportku. Kemudian mulai menghidupkan mesinnya dan menjemput Yoona

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Aku melihat Wonie yang sudah pergi dengan mobilnya. Tapi kenapa aku tak merasa enak, apa yang akan terjadi pada Wonie? Semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Apa aku menyusulnya saja? Tapi tidak, aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti ini pada kekasihku. Walau ku tahu banyak yeojya yang memiliki perasaan padanya, membuat hatiku sedikit tak tenang karena bagaimanapun yeojya tetap saja lebih menarik itu pikiran orang.

Sedang asiknya aku berpikir tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering menandakan ada E-mail masuk

_**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**_

Dengan segera aku mengambil handphoneku siapa tahu ada urusan mendadak.

'_ini E-mail dari siapa? Tak __jelas__ alamat E-mailnya dan E-mailnyapun tak berjudul?' _pikirku, siapa yang tahu alamat E-mailku? Karena penasar aku buka E-mail ini. dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat foto yang tertera di isi E-mail ini, seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis berkemeja putih dan berjas hita-

"Siwon?" pekikku cukup keras, ternyata foto ini adalah foto Siwon dengan Yeojya? Tapi siapa yeojya itu? di foto tersebut mereka tengah bergandengan dengan mesranya menuju sebuah restaurant mewah disebuah Departement Store di Seoul, dan itu Departement Store kepunyaan ajjushi Choi. Apa-apaan mereka itu,

"Siwon..." lirihku menundukkan kepala, tak terasa mataku terasa panas, dan hatiku terasa sakit. Kenapa Siwon setega ini padaku? apa aku hanya pelampiasannya saja? Apa dia hanya menganggap perasaanku ini dusta padanya? Berbagai pertanyaan terus saja bercabang dipikiranku, takku perdulikan air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata ini.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat dua orang yeojya yang sedang membuntuti sepasang yeojya dan namja yang sedang memasuki restaurant mewah di tengah Departement Store di kota metropolitan Seoul.

"Sunny, apa sudah kau kirimkan E-mailnya pada Kibum?" tanya seorang yeojya yang berada disebelah yeojya yang bernama Sunny tersebut

"sudah Jesica, Kita lihat saja reaksi anak sok dingin itu, mencoba merebut Siwon-oppa dari dekapan Yoona? Heh, mimpi apa anak cengeng itu! Yoona pasti akan mendapatkan hati Siwon malam ini" ucap yeojya yang bernama Sunny tersebut mengembangkan seringai di bibir tipisnya, membuat kesan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyukai Kibum.

"hahaha,, temanku ini memang pintar" ucap Jesica sembari tertawa dan sedikit mengacak rambut Sunny

"ick,, apa sih.. nanti tatanan rambutku bisa rusak! Jangan pegang-pegang" kesal Sunny sembari mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya kembali

"Arra...arra dasar kau" keluh Jesica

"huh" dengus Sunny "eh.. ada E-mail dari princess kita" ucap Sunny senang, sembari terus men-touch handphonenya

"dia bilang apa?" tanya Jesica

"ikuti dia, dia akan memberikan kejutan lagi pada namja jalang itu" ucap Sunny sembari memakai lagi penyamaran mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju restaurant tersebut

.

.

.

Yoona POV

Akanku buat namja jalang bernama Kibum itu berhenti untuk mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Siwon-oppa, bagaimanapun Siwon-oppa adalah milikku, kenapa aku tahu si jalang menyukai Siwon-oppa? Karena, aku kesal melihatnya setiap Super Junior selesai perfome, kemanapun Siwon-oppa pergi ia akan selalu membuntuti dasar buntut jalang. Membuat aku tak bisa mendekati Siwon-oppa saja, dan sekarang akan ku buat sakit hati yang teramat sangat dalam untukmu. Hahahaha

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Siwon-oppa yang berjalan disebelahku

"mm~ aku bingung..." ucapku sedikit menundukkan kepala tetapi masih tetap menggaet lengan Siwon-oppa sembari duduk di kursi yang Siwon-oppa pilih

"eh? Kamu sakit?" tanya Siwon-oppa sembari mengelus dahiku, hah, senang rasanya jika Siwon-oppa perhatian seperti ini padaku

"oppa, oppa perhatian ya? aku sangat menyukai oppa" ucapku manja

Perlahan aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku kepipi oppa tapi getaran handphone membuyarkan niatku, ukh. Membuatku kesal saja! Ingin membuat perhitungan denganku rupanya

"ada telpon, lebih baik kau angkat dulu" ucap Siwon-oppa ramah padaku, oppa-oppa jika bukan kamu yang menyuruhku, sudangku banting handphone ini

"arraso~" ucapku malas, sembari berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari oppa

Ku lihat layar dihandphoneku tertera Jesica yang menelponku, segeralah aku membuka handphone itu.

"_princess kau dimana? Kami sudah di dalam restaurant, kejutan apa yang akan kamu berikan pada si jalang itu?" _ucap Jesica panjang lebar dengan nada suara dimanjakan, cih anak ini membuatku jijik saja mendengar suara sok manisnya

"aku ada dimeja satu, kelas satu. Cepatlah kemari. Ya lihat saja nanti" ucapku sembari berbisik dengan seringai mengembang dibibirku

"_baiklah kami akan segera kesana. Oh ya, foto yang tadi sudah kami kirimkan pada Kibum" _tutur Jesica lagi.

"bagus, kalian memang angel-angelku yang baik" ucapku senang sembari mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Jesica,

'kita lihat! Siapa yang akan mendapatkan Siwon-oppa. Kau atau aku? Dasar jalang' pikirku sembari berjalan menuju Siwon-oppa yang tengah menungguku

"mianhae oppa, aku lama ya?" tanyaku sembari membuat mimik rasa bersalah di depan Siwon-oppa

"tidak, kau tak pernah membuat lama menunggu" ucap oppa sembari tersenyum hangat padaku. hah Siwon-oppa, sudah tampan, baik, perhatian, tinggi, suaranya indah, dapat bermain berbagai alat musik, pintar, dan kaya pula. Tak ada satupun kekurangan yang ada padanya, namja idamanku selama ini dan itu adalah Siwon-oppa, kau tahukan Departemen Store yang ku masuki bersama oppa adalah Departemen Store milik ajjushi Choi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appanya Siwon-oppa dan Siwon-oppalah pewaris tunggal Departemen Store ini, dan jika aku memiliki kekasih seperti oppa, maka masa depanku akan bersinar kedepannya.

"Gommawo oppa" ucapku mencium pipi Siwon-oppa cepat, kupalingkan sedikit wajahku membuat kesan malu, akan tetapi bukan, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah dua babu itu sudah ada disini? Dan yap. Mereka telah ada disini dan mengambil foto tepat saat aku mencium pipi oppa, kerja bagus.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Apa-apaan dia ini? menciumku ditempat umum seperti ini, apa dia tak takut akan ada paparazi disini?

"oppa, mian aku terlalu senang jadi tak sengaja menciummu" ucapnya dengan nada manja sembari tersenyum padaku,

"gwenchamna" balasku sembari membalas senyumannya

"oh ya, apa yang ingin kamu katakan Yoona?" sambungku

"oh, itu-itu oppa,, aku Cuma mau bilang..." ucapnya terpotong, sejenak ia menunduk malu, membuatku tak mengerti apa maksudnya

"kau mau bilang apa?" tanya ku sedikit penasaran

"aku...aku...oppa...aku...apa oppa s-saranghae?" tanyanya sedikit terbata, dengan menampilkan tatapan yang penuh akan harapan, membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sudah memiliki Kibum tak mungkin aku menyampaikan rasa suka padanya

"..." apa yang harus aku jawab. Mana mungkin terangku katakan aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan menyakitinya seperti ini, bagaimanapun menyakiti seorang yeojya sama dengan menyakiti Oemmaku. Begitu kata Oemmaku

"oppa" panggilnya lagi, aku masih saja dia. Bingung harus menjawab apa

"oppa tidak menyukaiku ya?" terlihat tatapan sedih yang tersirat dari matanya, senyum yang sedari tadi berkembang mulai memudar seiring kepala yang mulai menunduk, membuatku semakin salah saja

"hikss" isaknya

Dia menangis? Dan apa yang harus ku katakan, aku sama sekali tak ingin menyakitinya.

"shhh,, n-ne Yoona n-nado s-saranghae, jadi berhenti menangis ya" ucapku mengelus pundaknya, akan tetapi ia masih saja tetap terisak, apa yang harus ku lakukan, setiap kali Kibum terisak aku selalu memeluknya apa aku harus melakukan itu kepada Yoona? Tapi aku takut dilihat banyak orang, ah tak apa toh juga aku hanya ingin membuatnya tenang.

Perlahan aku mulai memeluknya, mendekap lembut tubuhnya yang mungil, ku lihat ia mulai berhenti terisak dan membalas pelukanku. Ku elus punggungnya agar ia tetap terasanya nyaman.

.

.

.

Author POV

Dengan sedikit kaku Siwon memeluk tubuh Yoona yang tengah bersandiwara menangis, ia hanya ingin mencari perhatian dari Siwon, tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata tengah menatap mereka, dan dengan sebuah kamera phonsel yang asik mengabadikan moment Siwon yang memeluk Yoona, seringai berkembang dari kedua yeojya itu.

"Sunny, sudah kau fotokana?" tanya Jesica sembari terus menatap kemesraan Siwon dan Yoona

"pastilah, aku kan anaknya baik dan manis dan cantik tentunya, makanya Kyuhyun-oppa menyukaiku" ucap Sunny sembari terus memotret Siwon dan Yoona

"apa Kyuhyun-oppa? Menyukaimu? Yang benar saja hahahaha... yang benar saja kau menyukai orang itu? seperti orang yang tak pernah diurusi orang tuanya, liar dan tak ada baik-baiknya" ucap Jesica meremehkan Kyuhyun, Sunny yang mendengar tutur Jesica mendadak cemberut dan menjambak rambut Jesica, membuat sang empunya rambut menjadi sangat kesal

"jangan pernah kau menghina Kyuhyun-oppa! Kyuhyun-oppa itu adalah orang sempurna dan kaya. Kau tahu. Kekasihku haruslah sederajat denganku, perpendidikan dan kaya! Jadi kyuhyun-oppalah yang paling cocok denganku" ucap Sunny dengan senyum mengembang dan berseri-seri menghayal bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"jadi kau suka dengan Kyuhyun-oppa karena harta saja?" tanya Jesica

"memangnya apa lagi? Kalau masalah tampang Kyuhyun-oppa biasa-biasa saja, tapi karena oppa sederajat denganku makannya aku menyukainya, ah sudahlah jangan mengacau seperti ini. tujuan kita kemarikan untuk membuat namja jalang itu sakit hati" ceroscos Sunny sendiri sembari terus memotret Siwon, dirasa sudah cukup banyak ia kembali membuka software E-mailnya dan kembali memngirimkan foto itu kepada Kibum.

"yup, sudah selesai" ucap Sunny senang

"haha,, kamu memang berbakat menjadi detektifa, jika kau sudah dengan Kyuhyun-oppa aku akan mendukungmu. Hahahaha" ucap Jesica senang dan dibalas semburan merah dari Sunny

.

.

.

Dilain tempat terdengar suara dari sebuah handphone yang sedang berdering di sebuah kamar di dorm Super Junior

_**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero muhtjyuh**__**  
**__**Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaero yeppuh (SJ Call!)**_

Suara berisik tersebut membangunkan seorang namja yang sedang terlelap dengan mata yang masih sebab, dengan perlahan mata indah tersebut mulai terbuka dan dengan malas meraba tempat tidurnya mencari asal suara yang membangunkannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku, ternyata sebuah E-mail kembali masuk di phonselku, rasa ragu kembali menghantuiku, tadi aku tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis, tak ada yang mengetahuiku karena memang dorm masih sepi. Dengan ragu aku mulai membuka E-mail itu dan yang benar saja, terlihat Siwon yang tengah memeluk Yoona dengan mesranya, hatiku menjadi sesak kembali bahkan lebih sesak dari sebelumnya, kenapa Siwon tega menipuku seperti ini apa ini sebuah rekayasa yang membuatku membenci Siwon untuk mencari kepastian segeraku menekan beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon Siwon.

_Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut..._

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada di luar jangkauan, mohon dihubungi beberapa saat lagi.._

_Ngiiiiiiiinggggggg...gggg_

Kecurigaanku semakin membesar saat beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi Siwon dan hasilnya tetap sama. Segera aku mengambil kemejaku dan mengganti celanaku dengan celana panjang dan mengambil topi untuk penyamaran. Aku harus tahu apakah Siwon benar berselingkuh dengan Yoona.

Untuk mencari informasi dimana Siwon berada, maka aku membalas E-mail dari orang yang mengirimkan foto ini

_**To : **_

_**From : **__**Kibum_**_

_**Tittle : ...**_

_**Foto ini diambil kapan? Dan dimana Siwon-hyung sekarang?**_

Tanyaku terpancing dengan pancingan orang yang membuatku kesal sekarang. Beberapa menit aku menunggu dan E-mailku dibalas juga

_**To : **__**Kibum_**_

_**From : **_

_**Tittle : ...**_

_**Siwon berada di Departemen Store milik ayahnya, di restaurant sebelah toko buku Sakuji**__**, meja no,1 kelas 1**_

Sekarang aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran dari foto ini, dengan cepat aku mengambil kunci mobilku dan segera menuju Departemen Store itu.

"Siwon" desisku dengan nada marah sudah cukup sampai disini aku denganya. Aku membenci orang yang bedusta seperti dia.

.

.

.

Author POV

Siwon masih saja memeluk Yoona tanpa sama sekali memperdulikan dua pasang mata yang masih saja mengintip mereka,

"oppa...oppa menyayangiku kan?" tanya Yoona lagi

"i-ia aku menyayangimu Yoona, saranghae" ucap Siwon sedikit gugup, ia masih memikirkan perasaan Kibum jika Kibum tiba-tiba berada di sini entah apa yang harus ku perbuat

"gomawo oppa" Yoona mencium pipi Siwon lagi membuat Siwon terkejut dan memangdang Yoona shock

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucap Siwon memegang pipinya

"hanya ingin mencium pipi oppa" Yoona kembali memeluk lengan Siwon

Tanpa mereka, Sunny dan Jesica sadari sepasang mata menatap Siwon dan Yoona dengan tatapan kesal, cemburu, dan sakit hati. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju meja Siwon dan Yoona,

BRAK

Suara meja yang dipukul dihadapan Siwon dan Yoona membuat Siwon melepas paksa tangan Yoona yang menggandeng lengannya

"K-Kibum" pekik Siwon

"DIAM KAU!" ucap Kibum marah sembari menunjuk Siwon dengan tatapan marah "DAN KAU YEOJA JALANG! MERANI SEKALI KAU MENDEKATI SIWON!" bentak Kibum menarik kasar rambut Yoona

"akh,," pekik Yoona menahan sakit akibat jambakan Kibum, dengan kasar ia mencakar tangan Kibum sehingga berdarah

"KIBUM! BERHENTI MENJAMBAK YOONA" kesal Siwon dan menarik tangan Kibum dengan kasar menjauhi rambut Yoona

"APA KAU MELINDUNGI SI JALANG INI, CHOI?" Kibum menyeringai pahit menatap Siwon, Siwon yang ditatap demikian hanya memandang nanar pada kibum

"Bum-" kata-kata Siwon terpotong karena Kibum yang membentaknya lagi

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU CHOI" teriak Kibum dengan kesalnya sembari menampar pipi kiri Siwon

"OPPA" pekik Yoona

"DIAM KAU!" Kibum kembali menunjuk Yoona dengan tatapan kebencian miliknya amarahnya sudah memuncak akibat ulah Siwon

"Bummie a-aku bisa menjelaskan ini" Siwon mencoba meraih tangan Kibum, akan tetapi dengan cepat Kibum menepis dengan kasar tangan Siwon. Tak ia perdulikan pengunjung yang menatap mereka. Persetan dengan semua itu. Jesica dan Sunny yang melihat adegan itu hanya merekam kejadian itu sembari terkekeh geli.

"kerja bagus Sweety Sunny. Sekarang si jalang akan sangat-sangat marah dan misi kita berhasil. Oh ya, karena aku tak suka dengan Super Junior karena ada plagiat orang korea jadi dengan ini nama Super Junior akan tercoreng dan tak akan ada lagi saingan kita di SM hahahaha" Jesica dengan asiknya mengikir jari-jari kukunya dan masih saja menonton adegan Kibum, Siwon, dan Yoona

"pemikiran yang sangat baik Jesica, dengan ini pertemanan mereka akan retak. Kita pasti akan melihat Super Junior runtuh karena ini dan kita akan menjadi satu-satunya the best singer kebanggaan SM" ucap Sunny masih saja merekam adegan itu

"eh? Bagaimana dengan Yoona?" tanya Jesica

"biarkan saja. Peduli apa aku dengan dia? Melihat ia disiksa seperti itu menghiburku sekali" jawab Sunny cuek

"nanti dia dikeluarkan dari SNSD bagaimana?" tanya Jesica lagi

"itu lebih baik Bunny. Memang aku menyukainya? Heh mentang-mentang dia leader, seenaknya dia menganggap ku sebagai budaknya" kesal Sunny sembari terseringai

"kau jahat, tapi aku setuju denganmu" senyum kemenangan terkembang dibibir duo yeojya penambah masalah ini

Kita lihat Kibum yang masih menatap benci Siwon dan Yoona, terbukti dari tangannya yang masih saja mengepal ingin sekali ia menampar wajah sok polos Yoona

PLAK

Akhirnya Kibum menampar pipi mulus Yoona menampakkan bekas memerah disana, Yoona yang tak kuat hanya meringin sembari memegang pipinya yang membengkak akibat tamparan Kibum yang sangat keras.

"KIBUM! INI BUKAN SALAH YOO-" lagi-lagi kata-kata Siwon terpotong akibat bentakan Kibum

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH MU BERBICARA BRENGSEK?" bentak Kibum lagi

Karena Yoona tak ingin Siwon mengalah terus, langsung memberanikan diri untuk melawan Kibum

PLAK

Yoona balik menampar Kibum, membuat Kibum semakin marah dan Siwon masih bungkam akibat bentakan Kibum tadi, ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa kebohongannya dapat membuat Kibum semarah ini sampai-sampai wajah Kibum memerah dengan sempurna akibat marahnya

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYAKITI SIWON-OPPA!" bentak Yoona sehabis menampar Kibum

"heh, berani juga kau, jalang" seringai dari bibir Kibum sembari mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Yoona untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat ia hendak melemparkan tamparannya yang kedua kalinya Siwon dengan cekatan menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan kuat. Membuat Kibum tak bisa menampar pipi Yoona lagi, dengan sedikit kasar ia menepis tangan Kibum menjauh dari Yoona

"KAU MEMBELA DIA LAGI SIWON-OPPA?" ucap Siwon dingin dengan menekankan kata Siwon-oppa pada kalimatnya,

Dengan kasar Kibum memukul rahang Siwon membuat Siwon tersungkur di lantai restaurant semakin banyak pula yang menonton perkelahian tersebut tanpa ada yang berani melerainya, mereka sama sekali tak berani melerai perkelahian itu takut terkena getahnya

"KAU! NAMJA JALANG! APA URUSANMU DENGAN SIWON-OPPA! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL OPPA? KAU MENYUKAINYA HEH?" ejek Yoona sembari menyeringai kemenangan, Kibum yang ditanya demikian hanya bungkam. Ia tak mungkin akan langsung mangatakan bahwa ia dan Siwon adalah sepasang kekasih, karena ia memiliki komitmen tak akan ada yang tahu hubungan mereka kecuali keluarga Super Junior.

Siwon mulai bangkit dan mendekati Yoona dan Kibum, ia menatap Kibum semakin nanar akan tetapi Kibum sama sekali tak menatapnya balik. Ia tahu sakitnya hati Kibum tapi tak sewajarnya Kibum menjadi arogan seperti ini.

"dan asal kau tahu namja jalang. Aku dan Siwon-oppa telah resmi kekasih sekarang" dengan kasar Yoona mendorong pundak Kibum membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tutur Yoona membuat mata Kibum membulat sempurna saking tak percayanya, hatinya semakin sakit karena ini. jadi seperti inikah akhir dari hubungannya dengan Siwon berakhir dengan sakit hati yang sangat dalam, dipermalukan seperti ini, dan tertipu dengan mentah oleh seorang namja Choi yang selama satu setengah tahun ia cintai ini. jadi sampai disini saja, tak terasa air mata mengalir manis dari mata Kibum membuatnya semakin terlihat rapuh. Dan Siwon masih saja menatapnya nanar karena ini.

.

.

.

Hyukjae-Eunhyuk- POV

Kerumunannya banyak sekali, hey aku kan mau makan dengan Hae, masa ga jadi? Ayolah aku lapar sehabis seharian siaran di Sukira. Aku menatap Hae yang hanya bengong menatap kerumunan di restaurant ini

"Hae~" desahku kecewa sembari memanyunkan bibirku. Hae yang melihat reaksiku hanya mengelus rambutku.

"kita makan di tempat lain ya Hyukkie? Besok-besok saja kita makan disini" ia tersenyum hangat padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk saja, ia menggenggam tanganku hangat dan mencium punggung tanganku membuatku malu saja, aku tak perlu malu-malu di depan umum seperti ini toh juga aku dan Hae adalah Couple di Super Junior yang dianggap sudah menikah sebagai Couple saat Super Show 3 kemarin jadi aku santai-santai saja, tapi sebenarnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hae sudah 3 tahun lho, tepat saat hari SS3 tersebut adalah hari jadi kami, sungguh sangat kebetulan yang manis.

"eh. Itu Siwon yang dari Super Junior itu kan?" ucap seseorang di belakangku menghentikan langkahku, aku berbalik untuk memastikan apa yang aku dengar, Hae yang berada disebelahku menatapku aneh, tapi aku membalasnya dengan gummy smileku

"ia, itu Siwon, Kibum, dan Yoona. Sedang apa mereka?" ucap temannya orang yang ada depanku saat ini

Aku memandang Hae dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi Hae malah menggelengkan kepalanya saja, membuatku manyun lagi, Hae mulai memajukan kepalanya. Apa-apaan dia bercandanya ngga lucu dan segera aku menarik bibir bawahnya

"Hyukkie" desah Hae kecewa, dasar pervert

"Hae, Siwon disini ayo kita lihat" ucapku menggaet tangan Hae melewati kerumunan ini, Hae hanya pasrah digandengku ia hanya tersenyum hangat padaku. membuatku tersenyum juga

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku tengah sampai disana, aku melihat Kibum yang menangis sembari terus diam dengan pipi memerah, Siwon yang menunduk dengan sudut bibir yang berdarang dan rahang bawahnya yang lebam dan membiru, dan Yoona yang memaki-maki Kibum yang masih menangis.

"Hyukkie. Kibum, kita harus melerai pertengkaran ini" aku melihat Hae yang terus menatap Kibum, Hae memang dekat dengan Kibum. Hae menganggap Kibum adalah adiknya dan sangat melindungi Kibum, dan aku juga demikian

Hae menarik tanganku untuk mendekati Kibum, Yoona, dan Siwon

.

.

.

Author POV

"YOONA, SIWON. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak Donghae marah, dan menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya, dan Kibum hanya menangis sesegukan di dalam dekapan Donghae dan Donghae menatap Siwon marah. Eunhyuk yang melihat Siwon hanya menanyakan apa yang terjadi

"SEKARANG KAU HANYA BISA MENANGISKAN? DASAR KAU NAMJA JALANG!" bentak Yoona lagi dan ingin menampar Kibum lagi tapi di tepis oleh Eunhyuk, Yoona hanya menarik tangannya dan masih menatap benci Kibum

"sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ucap Eunhyuk lembut sembari menarik handphonenya dan menekan beberapa nomor

"tolong segera anda menjemput nona Yoona disini" ucap Eunhyuk menelpon manager SNSD dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya

"kami pamit" ucap Eunhyuk merangkul Siwon dan Kibum yang masih menangis di dalam dekapan Donghae meninggalkan Yoona yang hanya berdiam sendiri menatap Kibum dengan sangat benci dan dendam

.

.

.

Dorm 21.56 p.m

"Siwon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menatap Siwon, Kibum dari tadi masih saja menangis di pelukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Ryeowook masih menenangkan Kibum yang masih menangis biasanya sesama Uke pasti saling mengerti.

"Oemma mian, ini salahku" Siwon mengakui kesalahannya sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"YA KAU MEMANG SALAH SIWON, KAU MEMBUAT KIBUM-AH MENANGIS SEPERTI INI. BERANI SEKALI KAU! MANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI SEORANG KEKASIH? MANA JANJIMU YANG TAK AKAN MENYAKITI KIBUM-AH? KAU MALAH MENYAKITINYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!" kesal Donghae masih memeluk Kibum, Eunhyuk yang melihat kekasihnya semarah ini hanya memeluk kepala Donghae membuat Donghae menjadi tenang.

"Shh, Hae jangan terpancing emosi seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk, masih memeluk kepala Hae

"mian Hyukkie" ucap Donghae

"Biarkan dia menjawab Donghae-ah" ucap Leeteuk

Sebelum Siwon memulai pembicaraan tiba-tiba phonsel Leeteuk berbunyi, dengan cepat Leeteuk mengangkat telponnya dan menspeakernya

"selamat malan" ucap Leeteuk

"APA-APAAN ANAK BUAH MU PARK JUNG SOO?" bentak manager Super Junior

"m-mian, atas kesalahan SIwon, anda mengetahuinya. Mianhae saya sangat menyesal, untuk menebusnya kami akan membuat jumpa pers untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini pak" ucap Leeteuk dengan pelan

"AKU TAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA INI MASALAHMU DAN URUSANMU. JIKA GARA-GARA KEAROGAN SIWON DAN KIBUM MENCORENG NAMA SUPER JUNIOR LEBIH DARI INI KAU YANG KU PECAT DARI SUPER JUNIOR" bentak manager Super Junior lagi, sangat kesal akibat ulah Siwon dan Kibum

Members Super Junior lainnya yang mendengar itu hanya terbelalak dan memandang Leeteuk tak percaya, Heechul yang akan angkat bicara malah hanya disuruh diam dengan Leeteuk, Leeteuk tak ingin Heechul di kecam seperti dirinya oleh manager Super Junior, cukup hanya dia hanya Leeteuk yang menerima kecaman seperti ini, karena Leeteuk ingin melindungi anak-anaknya. Heechul hanya menahan amarahnya hanya memukul meja sampai tangannya memerah

"ADA KERIBUTAN APA LAGI DISANA?" kesal manager S.J lagi

"t-tidak... tidak ada apa-apa hanya buku yang terjatuh diatas meja" dusta Leeteuk lagi

"HN, jika jumpa pers itu gagal. Kau yang akan ku pecat karena tak becus mengurus 14 orang anak manja" kecam manager mengakhiri panggilan tersebut

Setelah itu Leeteuk mulai bangkit dan menuju kamarnya, sebelum jauh ia memberi pesan pada Siwon

"Siwon renungkan kesalahanmu, aku percaya kau pasti bisa menyadari masalahmu, dan kamu Kibum besok kami sangat membutuhkan talenta aktingmu. Besok kita selesaikan masalah ini, aku ke kamar dulu" pamit Leeteuk menuju kamarnya, Kangin yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu menyusul Leeteuk ke kamarnya.

"apa kau senang Siwon?" tanya Heechul semakin kesal, Siwon masih saja menundukkan kepalanya

"kau telah melukai hati Kibum, membuat Leeteuk-hyung dalam kecaman manager dan kau berekencan dengan leader SNSD yang sejak dulu tak suka dengan Hangeng" tambahnya lagi semakin kesal.

"Chullie tenangkan dirimu" Hangeng mengelus pundak Heechul

"hn" ucapnya meninggalkan ruang tamu

"aku kecewa denganmu" ucap Yesung menyusul Heechul meninggalkan Siwon

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook tengah berada di kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan Kibum yang masih menangis, ia sama sekali belum berhenti menangis dari tadi. Hatinya begitu hancur, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sangat shock dan itu membuat Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook sangat prihatin padanya ia tak bisa berbicara apa-apa terus sesegukan. Donghae tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk kibum agar Kibum tak kekurangan energinya karena terus menerus menangis

Hanya Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yang masih berada di ruang tamu bersama Siwon

"Hyung ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga simpati dengan Siwon

"percuma saja ku ceritakan, kalian pasti tak percaya padaku" ucap Siwon putus asa

"jangan seperti itu Siwon-ah, kami percaya padamu" balas Hangeng merangkul Siwon

"ia hyung aku juga sangat percaya padamu" sambung Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum pada Siwon memberikan semangat untuk hyungnya agar tidak terus terpuruk seperti ini

"ceritanya sangat panjang" ucap Siwon marah

"kenapa kau untuk menceritakannya sangat sukar sekali?" terlihat wajah Hangeng yang sedikit kesal dengan dongsaenya satu ini

"ne,, ne aku akan menceritakannya hyung" ucap Siwon lagi

"awalnya aku hanya ingin menemui Yoona, tapi karena aku tak ingin Bummie tahu, aku menipunya. aku tahu dia sangat tidak suka dibohongi seperti itu" ucap Siwon sembari terus menunduk tertera sekali bahwa ia sangat merasa bersalah akan hal itu

"kenapa kau samapai menipunya padahal kau tahu persis ia tak suka ditipu" tanya Hangeng lagi

"karena jika aku jujur padanya akan membuat masalah lagi nantinya" ucap Siwon lagi

Sejenak Kyuhyun diam menyerapi setiap kata-kata dari Siwon dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mendorong kepala Siwon

"Babbo, benar saja, hyung memang babbo. Jika hyung dari awal menceritakan ini pada Kibum-hyung mungkin masalah ini tak akan separah ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kesal pada Siwon.

"maksudmu?"

"sebelumnya kau bertemu dengan Yoona untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"hey, mana sopan santunmu dengan hyungmu?" kesal Siwon

"aku tak kenal mereka, ayo jawab" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"aku awalnya tak tahu maunya apa, tapi akhirnya dia memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya" tutur Siwon polos

"dan kau menyetujuinya?" kata Hangeng lagi mendapat anggukan kecil dari Siwon

Kini giliran Hangeng yang memukul kepala Siwon, membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan

"memang kaunya yang babbo, kenapa kau menyetyujuinya babbo" menyesal rasanya jika Hangeng mengingat Siwon adalah pemilik IQ tertinggi ketiga di Super Junior

"kata Oemma menyakiti seorang yeojya juga menyakiti Oemma jadi aku mana tega menyakiti beliau?" ucap Siwon

"hah, aku malas berbicara dengan orang babbo seperti mu, dan ingatlah masa depan Oemma-Leeteuk ada ditangamu dan Kibum" ucap Hangeng

"Hyung cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah malam" ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon

"hah, baiklah" ucap Siwon lesu, sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya dengan Shindong ia terlebih dahulu menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang Kibum tempati, ia sedikit menguping. disana ia mendengarkan bahwa Kibum tengah agak tenang dan tengah menceritakan kejadian yang tengah ia alami saat ini. ia tak memperdulikan lebam dipipinya lagi bekas darah yang berada disudut bibirnya juga telah dibersihkan oleh Sungmin tadi. Ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan Kibum jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menjerit bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kibum dan tak mau menyakiti Kibum seperti ini. semenit kemudian ia meninggalkan pintu kamar tersebut seulas senyum sedih terkembang dibibrnya, setidaknya kini Kibum bisa menenangkan dirinya

.

.

.

"hikss,, aku menyayangi anak-anakku tapi aku juga takut meninggalkan mereka..hikss" isakan halus tengah keluar dari bibir Leeteuk yang tengah menangis di dalam dekapan Kangin.

"bukan salahmu chagy. hanya saja manager sialan itu terlalu memojokkanmu" Kangin mulai mengelus rambut halus Leeteuk dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Leeteuk memang sering berkorban untuk anak-anak Super Junior dari masalahnya dulu saat ia memukul seorang wartawan akibat mabuk berat, sampai uang kas Super Junior yang hilang dan pihak managemen tak mau membantu sepeserpun jadilah mereka tidak makan selama beberapa hari dan terus bekerja. Leeteuk sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan dendam terhadap manager serakah yang dutunjuk sebagai manager Super Junior yang jelas-jelas membuat members Super Junior menderita karenanya. Tapi diluar itu masalah Kibum dan Siwon menambah bebannya saat ini. ia tak habis pikir kenapa Siwon yang notabene adalah anak paling penurut di Super Junior melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Kibum. Kibum adalah anak paling rapuh diSuper Junior karena orang tuanya yang berada di L.A berarti ia tak bisa bertemu orang tuanya sesering mungkin seperti mereka. Dan Kibum adalah namja paling tak suka melakukan tidak kekasaran kepada siapapun apalagi yeojya tapi kini semuanya berubah karena Siwon, tapi bukan salah Siwon sepenuhnya juga.

"t-tapi aku memang telah gagal menjadi seorang Oemma yang baik untuk mereka, Kangin" ucap Leeteuk masih terisak. Ia sangat menyayangi ke-13 anaknya dan Kangin, dan ia sangat sakit hati dengan perkataan manager yang menjelek-jelekkan anak-anaknya.

"shh,, jangan menyalahkan seperti itu Teukkie. Apa buktinya kau bukan Oemma yang baik untuk mereka?" tanya Kangin mencoba memberi semangat untuk Leeteuk yang masih terisak didalam dekapannya.

"ak-aku memang gagal! Jika aku tak gagal Siwon dan Kibum tak mungkin melakukan hal anarkis seperti itu. pastilah mereka dapat mengontrol dirinya" cecar Leeteuk. Dia terus saja menghina dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa merbicara dengan benar akibat sesegukan yang keras

"tak ada orang yang bisa menahan emosi di dunia ini Teukkie bahkan seorang sepertimu juga sama, hanya saja cara mereka meluapkannya yang berbeda. Kau meluapkan emosi mu dengan menangis seperti inikan? Dan mereka juga sama, mungkin mereka meluapkan emosi mereka dengan bertindak seperti itu sama sepertiku" Kangin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk dengan seperti ini, dan dia berharap Leeteuk dapat tenang dan berpikir jernih lagi, ia sudah trauma melihat Leeteuk terpuruk seperti itu karena akan berpengaruh buruk bagi kesehatannya. Bisa-bisa tensinya turun dan tenaganya drop dan pada akhirnya ia akan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"hik,, k-kau b-benar juga.. t-tapi a-apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk menghapus air matanya

"iya aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Nah sekarang tidurlah besok kau pasti akan sibuk sekali" ucap Kangin mulai bangkit dan menggendong Teukkie ala bridal style membaringkan tubuh namja cantik ini di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, membiarkannya untuk beristirahat demi kesehatannya yang sangat penting. Setelah dirasa Leeteuk terlelap Kangin mulai bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"huh, jadi seperti ini ya? Akhir dari hubunganku dengan si brengsek Choi?" ucap Kibum di atap gedung apartemen sekaligus dorm Super Junior

"seharusnya kau tak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan marganya Kibum, itu tak baik" tutur Donghae yang duduk di samping Kibum

"heh, memang benarkan? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini" tutur Kibum lagi, menatap kosong kearah pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari yang sangat indah, dimana lampu-lampu banyak menghiasi kota, tampak seperti kota yang hidup dan bahagia tapi pemandangan itu hanya dianggap hal yang tak menarik oleh Kibum karena fikirannya masih tak bisa berfikir jernih

"kau tak bodoh Kibum-ah, hanya saja kamu masih dikuasai emosi mu" ucap Donghae yang juga menatap kearah pemandangan Kota Seoul dimalam hari

"heh, aku harus melupakan namja brengsek itu" ucap Kibum masih menatap kosong sembari tersenyum pahit

"kau yakin?" Tanya Donghae memastikan

"hn…" balas Kibum

Beberapa menit kesunyian menyelimuti mereka hanya suara kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kotalah yang mendominasi keadaan itu

"besok hari jumpa pers itukan?" suara Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit shock

"hm…" balas Kibum menundukkan kepalanya

"besok juga adalah hari terakhir Teukkie-Oemma di Super Junior jikalau jumpa pers itu gagal" ucap Donghae masih menatap pemandangan kota Seoul, Kibum yang mendengar itu menbelalakkan matanya, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu karena tadi ia sibuk menangis dan imajinasinya sendiri

"benarkah?" Tanya Kibum dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae, ia tak menyangka masalahnya dengan Siwon akan merepotkan Leeteuk sampai seperti ini, rasa bersalahpun kini tengah menghantuin Kibum, ia tak mau Oemma keduanya dipecat dari Super Junior karena ulahnya, dan ia akan meresa sangat bersalah nantinya. Sejenak ia berfikir bagaimana menyelamatkan Leeteuk dari kecaman pemecatan itu, ia tak mau itu sampai terjadi, sampai akhirnya

"Donghae-hyung…aku berfikir untuk menyetujui kontrak film itu"

"k-kau serius? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah awalnya kau menolak itu?" Donghae tampak terkejut dengan penuturan dongsae kesayangannya yang pada awalnya menolak bermain di film itu, dan sekarang mendadak menyetujuinya. Iya beberapa minggu yang lalu Kibum ditawari kontrak untuk membintangi film laga, dan kontrak berlangsung 4 tahun lamanya dan 4 tahun juga ia akan facum dari Super Junior, Kibum sempat menolak itu akan tetapi produser memberikan Kibum waktu untuk berpikir matang-matang.

"iya hyung. Aku sudah berfikir matang-matang. Aku akan facum dari Super Junior selama empat tahun dan bermain di film itu. Ini mungkin terdengar egois bagi hyung. Tapi… inilah caraku supaya masalah ini tak berlarut terlalu lama dan merepotkan Teukkie-Oemma terlalu jauh, dan juga untuk melupakan si brengsek Choi itu" tutur Kibum menatap serius kearah Donghae dan membuat Donghae terdiam karenanya. Ia tahu Leeteuk akan menolak pernyataannya ini. Tapi, keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menyetujui film itu dan melupakan sakit hatinya pada Siwon

Donghae yang masih bisa merasakan aura kebencian Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Kibum. Kibum yang dipeluk oleh Donghae hanya menikmati rasa nyaman disana. Ia sangat menyayangi Donghae seperti menyayangi kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki. Sebenarnya ia juga tak rela meninggalkan keluarga Super Junior sepengecut ini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus melupakan Siwon dan sakit hatinya.

"aku akan mendukung apa yang menurutmu baik untuk dirimu. Tapi kau jangan menyesal nantinya" pesan Donghae sedikit menangis. Donghae memang namja cengeng paling mudah menangis seperti Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook akan tetapi ia sangat tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan air matanya sehingga ia tak terlihat menangis. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya menatap kosong Donghae.

"arraso" ucap Kibum dingin dan masih berada di pelukan Donghae. Eunhyuk yang awalnya mencari Donghae dan Kibum melihat itu merasa sedikit sakit, bagaimanapun Donghae adalah kekasihnya, tapi tak sepantasnya ia bersikap posesif dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia mencoba menerima itu dan memasang gummy smilenya walau sedikit memaksa mendekati Donghae dan Kibum menyuruh mereka turun karena ini sudah malam.

"m,,H-Hae?" ucap Eunhyuk menggapai pundak Donghae yang memeluk Kibum

Donghae yang merasa namanya dipanggil mulai melepas pelukannya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya

"eh,, chagy, ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelap sisa air mata di sudut pipinya, Kibum sedari tadi diam hanya sedikit tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum

"hm, ini sudah malam. Jadi alangkah baiknya kamu tidur. Kibum kamu juga, lebih baik kamu juga tidur, tidak baik bermalam dan berdingin-dinginan di luar seperti ini" tutur Eunhyuk panjang lebar, Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan minciumnya membuat empunya tangan menjadi bersemu.

"aku mencintaimu Hyukkie" ucap Donghae bangkit dari duduknya masih dengan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk

"nado saranghae Hae" balas Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lembut.

"ayo Kibum kita turun" ucap Donghae juga pada Kibum, Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil dan menuruti kedua hyung yang sangat ia sayangi

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Super Junior akan mengadakan jumpa pers untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kibum dan Siwon, jika jumpa pers ini gagal. Maka hari ini juga Leeteuk akan dipecat dari Super Junior.

Jumpa Pers Super Junior

"Kibum-sshi apa benar anda menyukai Yoona-ah sehingga anda memukul dan menghakimi Siwon-sshi?"

"Siwon-sshi sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara anda, Kibum-sshi dan Yoona-ah?"

"Leeteuk-sshi bagaimana tanggapan anda dengan kelakuan anak buah anda?"

"apakah dari pihak anda yang mempublishkan video ini di youtube?"

"bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya?"

"apakah Siwon-sshi dan Kibum-sshi memang hanya bersandiwara diluar tetapi sebenarnya kalian memiliki hubungan yang kurang harmonis?"

"apakah sebenarnya Super Junior seperti ini?"

"Leeteuk-sshi dimana tanggung jawab anda sebagai leader di Supee Junior?"

"bagaimana tanggapan anda dengan kejadian ini?"

"Ryeowook-sshi dan Donghae-sshi sebagai teman terdekat dari Kibum-sshi apa pendapat anda dengan kejadian ini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dari wartawan-wartawan yang menghadiri jumpa pers Super Junior. Semua members Super Junior mengeluarkan mimik wajah yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Siwon dan Kibum, terlihat Leeteuk yang sedikit gugup menjawab pernyataan para wartawan, Kibum yang menunduk dan Siwon yang hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar berbagai pernyataan dari para wartawan dan paparazzi.

"ne, Leeteuk-hyung bisa aku menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka?" Tanya Kibum yang membuat semua members Super Junior menatapnya aneh-minus Donghae, ia masih sibuk menunduk dan ia juga tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum sehingga ia tak tertarik dengan pernyataan kini.

Kini Kibum tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa pada hidupnya dan juga memberi senyuman kepada para wartawan dan paparazzi, membuat hampir seluruh orang yang berada disana menjadi heran dengan sikapnya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh drajat berbeda pada saat awal jumpa pers terlebih lagi members Super Junior yang sungguh sangat heran karena kemarin Kibum seharian menangis sampai-sampai ia tak ikut makan malam bersama.

"n-ne Kibum jawablah" ucap Leeteuk mencoba mempercayai semuanya kepada Kibum

Sejenak Kibum menutup matanya dan menghirup oksigen untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, kemudian menghembuskannya halus sembari membuka mata indahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan mudah.

"semua itu hanya rumor belaka, aku sama sekali tak memiliki dendam dengan Siwon-hyung, sejujurnya aku tak menyukai Yoona seperti yang kalian bayangkan, aku dan dia hanya teman dan tak ada perasaan serius diantara kami. Masalah yang kemarin itu aku…" Kibum diam sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"kemanarin kami hanya bersandiwara…hahahaha" ucap Kibum dengan senyum dan tawa yang mengembang dari bibirnya menutupi rasa sakit hatinya, disaat seperti inilah yang sangat menjadi beban dalam hidupnya ia tak ingin mengucapkan nama Siwon dan Yoona. Dia sangat sakit hati sangat, akan tetapi tanggung jawabnya kepada Leeteuk membuatnya berani mengambil jalan ini, toh juga setelah ini ia akan facum Super Junior untuk empat tahun kedepan

"benarkah itu Siwon-sshi?"

"jadi yang kemarin itu hanya sandiwara belaka?"

"apa ini hanya akal-akalan anda untuk menutupi masalah anda?"

"memangnya kenapa anda sampai melakukan itu dengan Siwon dan Yoona? Apa anda akan membintangi sebuah film laga sampai berperan seperti ini?"

"anda sungguh sangat serius saat menghakimi Siwon-sshi apa ini ada dendam tersendiri?"

"divideo terlihat anda sangat serius sekali memukul Siwon-sshi"

"lalu bagaimana tanggapan Siwon-sshi tentang hal itu?"

Kembali berbabagai pertanyaan menghampiri Kibum dan Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja, Leeteuk yang memlihat lagap Kibum yang seperti itu hanya menatap Kibum dengan tatapan **bertahanlah ini tak akan lama lagi, kau sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka **

"aku serius? Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa memberikan bukti pada kalian!" seru Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon yang berada disebelahnya dan merangkul Siwon setelah itu, Siwon yang dipeluk terkejut dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kini semua wartawan dan paparazzi yang hadir disana mulai yakin dan mempercayai apa yang KIbum katakana, akan tetapi kebingungan melanda semua members Super Junior, mereka sama sekali tak percaya acting Kibum akan sesempurna ini

"dan benar saja aku…" kata-kata Kibum kembali terpotong, ia sedikit menunduk. Kembali ia merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan yang sejak kemarin ingin sekali ia ungkapkan. Beberapa menit ia bungkam membuat semua yang hadir disana menjadi heran dengan sikapnya akhirnya kini ia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong cukup lama tadi

"aku…aku akan facum dari Super Junior selama 4 tahun dan membintangi sebuah film laga. Hehehe" Kibum memberikan cengiran khasnya dan membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi terkejut-minus Donghae. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam kini semakin bungkam dan kehilangan kata-kata. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyetujui keputusan Kibum, ingin rasanya ia mencegat keputusan Kibum sekarang, akan tetapi ia takut itu akan malah membuat masalah baru disini, maka dari itu ia hanya Bungkam. Berbeda denga Siwon, kini rangkulan itu telah terlepas dari tubuh Siwon. Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon berteriak menahan Kibum agar ia tak mengambil keputusan dengan cepat seperti ini tapi semuanya terhentikan karena ia ingat semua kejadian ini berawal dari ulahnya dan sudah menjadi ganjarannya akan menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini.

"apakah anda serius Kibum-sshi akan facum dari Super Junior selama itu?"

"apa bermain film itu bertujuan untuk anda menutupi masalah anda ini?

"apakah Leeteuk-sshi membebankan Kibum-sshi sampai-sampai Kibum-sshi memilih keputusan seperti ini?"

"lalu dengan members yang lain? Apa tanggapan kalian dengan keputusan Kibum-sshi yang seperti ini?"

"Kibum-sshi apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah anda yang menimpa anda sekarang?"

"apa Super Junior itu menekan anda makanya anda memilih keputusan ini?"

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang menghampiri Kibum, membuat ia sedikit kewalahan menanggapinya. Leeteuk ingin sekali membantunya akan tetapi Kibum menatapnya lagi dan mengangguk mantap mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri

"biarku jawab semuanya.. mm dimulai dari yang pertama. Aku menyetujui film itu karena kemauanku dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Super Junior, makanya kemarin aku melakukan drama itu untuk memantapkan sandiwaraku untuk drama ini, dan sudah ku bilang aku tak ada apa-apa dan itu hanya sandiwara. Leeteuk-hyung sangat menjagaku dan semua hyung dan dongsaeku juga menyayangiku jadi Super Junior bukannya menekanku tapi sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Kalian jangan sembarangan memhipotesiskan sesuatu yang tak benar. Kata-kata kalian yang menjelek-jelekkan Super Junior membuatku sakit. Hahahaha" kembali Kibum memecahkan tawanya dan membuat beberapa members Super Junior bersandiwara ikut tertawa agar tidak membuat beberapa wartawan yang tak percaya menjadi curiga lagi.

"jadi sudah jelaskan? Jika yang kemarin itu bukan masalah atau apa-apa tapi hanya sandiwara semata. Maka dari itu jumpa pers hari ini resmi ku tutup. Aku mengantuk dan aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk 4 tahun kedepan" pamit Kibum lebih awal berdiri dan disusul dengan members Super Junior yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Dorm Super Junior

"Kibum apa-apaan keputusanmu?" kesal Heechul sesampainya di dorm. Kini semua members telah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dan jumpa per situ berhasil jadi ada sedikit kelegaan dari beban yang Leeteuk pikul dan members lainnya.

"aku hanya menginginkan apa yang ada difikiranku" ucap Kibum dingin sembari menunduk

"kenapa kau berubah menjadi orang yang egois seperti ini Kibum?" Tanya Shindong yang sedari tadi menahan kesalnya pada Kibum karena keputusannya yang sudah sangat kelewatan

"apanya yang keluarga jikalau kau mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti ini!" cecar Yesung meninggalkan semua members. Hatinya sangat sedih apabila dongsaenya bersikap ceroboh seperti ini. Sebenarnya semua members Super Junior pada awalnya merasa keberatan dengan kontrak itu. Mereka bersyukur karena Kibum menolak itu awalnya karena mereka tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kibum sampai selama itu. Bukan. bukannya mereka tidak ingin Kibum merambah dunia acting, mereka senang apabila Kibum bisa beracting dan bukan hanya menyanyi ataupun menari saja. Tapi lamanya waktu pembuatan film itu yang membuat mereka keberatan dan kini Kibum merubah pikiran dan menerima kontrak itu tanpa persetujuan dari members lain. Membuat mereka semakin keberatan

"mian, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyetujui film itu. Lusa aku sudah dijemput produser dari film itu dan aku akan facum dari sini selama empat tahun dan aku…" Kibum mulai bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi semua members yang ada disana, Siwon hanya bisa bungkam menerima keputusan kekasihnya yang dirasanya sangat kelewatan seperti ini, ia sungguh sangat menyesal atas kebodohannya tempo lalu yang membuat Kibum menjadi sakit sampai seperti ini.

"aku akan berusaha melupakan sakit hatiku di sana" lanjut Kibum sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Kibum merasa semakin menyesal. Kibum sudah membencinya sampai sejauh ini. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikirannya sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terang dari masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa yang akan siwon lakukan?

Apakah Kibum akan membatalkan perjalanannya dan kembali ke Siwon?

Bagaimanakah nasib hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat memperihatinkan?

Lihat saja chap selanjutnya …

.

.

.

.

.

AN: bagaimana? Pendekkah?  
hancurkah?  
maaf karena fanfic ini akan mengundang kontrafersi. Tapi ingat just fanfiction not real. Ga ada maksud apa-apa dari fanfic ini.

Terimakasih.

Kibum : gua udah kemas-kemas barang nih? Jadi pergi?

Author : lihat nanti oppa

Siwon : Bummie… jangan tinggalin aku~#mewek gaje

Eunhyuk : Hae, ga selingkuh kaya Siwon peranakan kuda dan singa kan?

Author : entahlah oppa. Minta flame sono

Donghae : Hyukkie ne baby. Hae ngga selingkuh kok#peluk Hyukkie

Author : eh,, kemarin gua liat gambar Hyukkie-oppa pregnant.

Eunhyuk : APA?

Author : bunting, hamil!

Eunhyuk : NOOOOOOO…. Aku ga mau hamil… badan sixpacku nanti rusak #nangis mewek

Author : heh? Jangan salahkan Hyukkie-oppa mengandung!

Donghae : emang siapa pelakunya, Tom?*bisik

Author : ya oppa lah, masa aku?*cengok

Donghae : *geplak pala Tom pake palu besi

Author :*bangun dari pingsan

Minta flame atau review sono

Shindong : ngenes dah hubungan SIBUM diujung tanduk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : kenapa aku punya tanduk hyung?

Shindong : kaukan evil. Ketularan babonya Yesung ya?

Yesung : memang aku babo?*innoncent face

Ryeowook : hyung-chagi kaga babo. Cuma kurang pintar dan dibawah cerdas *senyum malaikat

Yesung : my eternal magnae my chagi, baik banget. Ga pernah ngatain aku yang jelek-jelek#peluk Ryeowook

ALL(-minus Yesung) : padahal artinya sama aja babo. Dasar otak ddangkoma

Kangin : permisi…sensus binatang di dorm super junior mau lewat.

Ddangkoma? (…*kalau kura-kura ngomong gimana sih ==*)

Ddangkomi? (GUK-hadir-)

Ddabbong? (GUK-hadir-)

Chocho? (GUK-hadir-)

Badda? (GUK-hadir-)

Meo?(GUK-hadir-)

Jiuwei Hu (GUK-hadir-)

Heebum? (MIAW-hadir-)

Maomao? (GUK-hadir-)

Rong Rong? (GUK-hadir-)

Rider? (GUK-hadir)

Ali (GUK-hadir-)

Yorkshire (GUK-hadir-)

Ari (GUK-hadir-)

Oke semuanya hadir makasih dah

Kyuhyun : set dah… ini dorm apa penangkaran anjing hyung?

Leeteuk : YA…TUHANNNNNN banyak banget?

Donghae : hyung nyensus hewan buat apa?

Kangin : buat gua jual! Berisik tahu setiap malem denger konser paduan suara anjing!

Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Donghae, Heechul : #kandangin Kangin karena mau jual peliharaan mereka

Author : minta flame sono…

Kyuhyun : giliran couple siapa yang minta flame tom?

Henry : Henry hadir… Henry hadir? Kok ga disebutin Henrynya?*innocent face

Eunhyuk : Henry-ah memang kamu peliharaan suju?*sweatdrop

Henry : eh? Yang tadi disebut bukan members ya?

Heechul : Yesung babo. Henry babo juga. Gimana kalau kita couplein aja mereka? Biar jadi duo babo?

Zhoumy & Ryeowook : NOOOOO ga bisa! Hangeng-hyung aja di couplein sama Siwon-hyung… kan bagus tuh

Heechul : ga bisa! Ga ga ga bisa,,, ga ga ga bisa, ga bisa no way no thanks… Hankyungie milikku seorang

Kibum : oi… berat nih… jadi pergi kaga gua nih? Oi hyung, dongsae bantu guaaa… berat#mikul koper tas dll

ALL(-minus Kibum) : ngapain susah susah? Wong udah TBC juga

Author : nah Zhoury couple minta flame sono

Zhoumy : duit?

Author : gampang

Zhoury : hay readers yang baik… terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic kacau bin ga bermutu ini. Untuk mempersingkat waktu ada baiknya kita berdo'a menyembah puji syukur ke hadapan Tuhan yang Maha Esa… berdo'a mulai

All : ….

Zhoumy : berdo'a selesai. Terimakasih kepada rea-

Hangeng : OII pak kepala desa, desa gila. Zhoumy minta flame bukan pidato oi… turunnnn turunnn

Sungmin : sabar~*ngelus dada Hangeng

Heechul & Kyuhyun : gigit-gigit beling

Eunhyuk & Donghae : lumayan direkam buat nambah pemasukan, siapa tahu bisa masuk buku rekor Dunia, nanti bisa masuk TV#asik rekam-rekam aksi Kyuchul

Siwon : ga boleh ribut sehabis do'a

Yewook : hay readers.. biar ga makin ngaco aja fanfic ini terimakasih.. karena udah baca… Kita minta flamenyanya terimakasih … sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Super Junior dan Girl Generation tampak akrab di luar. Bagaimana didalam?

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : Suju couple slight Suju x SNSD

Genre : little angst, drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Part Sebelumnya

"oppa, mian aku terlalu senang jadi tak sengaja menciummu"

"gwenchamna"

"oh ya, apa yang ingin kamu katakan Yoona?"

.

.

.

"aku...aku...oppa...aku...apa oppa s-saranghae?"

"K-Kibum"

"DIAM KAU!"

"Donghae-hyung…aku berfikir untuk menyetujui kontrak film itu"

"k-kau serius? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah awalnya kau menolak itu?"

"aku akan berusaha melupakan sakit hatiku di sana"

.

.

.

Super Junior VS Girl Generation

.

.

.

Eps I.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin VS Yoona, Jesica, Sunny

.

.

.

Part. I  
Kibum VS Yoona

Chap.2

Siwon POV

Aku hanya bisa bungkam saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitinya. Tapi kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia bisa menerimaku lagi? Aku hanya bisa bungkam saat ini. Kutatap semua members yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Hanya ada aku dan bayang-bayangan penyesalanku karena telah bersikap babo. Ingin sekali aku memutar waktu agar aku bisa mencegah kejadian ini. Kini, aku hanya bisa berandai saja, tanpa dapat melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk membenahi kesalahanku.

"kau masih disini rupanya" terdengar suara baritone memecah kesunyianku, ku dongkakkan kepalaku untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilku dan rupanya Hangeng hyung telah kudapati duduk di sebelahku

"ne" balasku sembari kembali menunduk, aku masih tak bisa memaafkan diriku karena telah melukainya sampai seperti ini, sungguh aku tak bermaksud.

"hah, apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon? Ceritakan padaku agar bebanmu sedikit teringankan" tutur Hangeng hyung membuatku tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk pelan, sedikit bersyukur karena Hangeng hyung bisa memaafkanku dan tidak menyudutkanku seperti Donghae hyung, walauku tahu memang akulah yang salah dan apa yang Donghae hyung lakukan itu memang wajar adanya.

"Kibummie…" lirihku, menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Sakit karena melihat ia terluka, sakit karena aku membuatnya menangis, sakit karena kebodohanku yang membuat ia pergi dari dekapanku.

Hangeng hyung hanya bisa mengangguk saat mendengar aku menyebut namanya, mataku mulai memanas saat aku mengingat kembali dimana ia menangis dihadapanku, memakiku karena kebaboanku.

"aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu Siwon" ucap Hangeng hyung menepuk pelan pundakku

"hyung, apa yang harusku lakukan untuk mencegahnya pergi?" tanyaku pada Hangeng hyung dan Hangeng hyung hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengacak rambutku

"kau menanyakan itu padaku?" Tanya Hangeng hyung dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya

"ne, aku sangat menolak keputusannya hyung. Tapi…" ucapku terpotong karena aku tak sepantasnya mengatakan itu. Hangeng hyung hanya menatapku bingung karena kata-kataku yang terpotong

"tapi?" Tanya Hangeng hyung menanyakan kata-kataku yang terputus tadi

"tapi ia pergi karena kebaboanku hyung" aku hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas berat saat melajutkan kata-kataku yang terputus tadi. Kini terlintas dipikiranku saat sebelum ia menuju lantai 12 yang mengatan ia menyetujui film itu karena ingin melupakan sakit hatinya yang juga akan melupakan cintanya padaku, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi karena bagaimanapun aku masih mencintainya, dan hubungan kami juga belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Jadi, masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

"itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu" ucap Hangeng hyung mencoba menghiburku.

"masihkah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulangnya hyung?" tanyaku berharap pada Hangeng hyung bahwa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membenahi kesalahanku pada Kibum tempo hari.

"ne, Kami-sama selalu memberikan kesempatan pada hambanya yang dengan tulus hati ingin membenahi kesalahannya" jawab Hangengen hyung memberikan secerca harapan untukku untuk membenahi kesalahanku pada orang yang ku cintai.

"jinjja?" tanyaku dengan senyum mengembang dibibir tipisku. Ingin sekali aku menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya

"ne. kapan aku berbohong padamu Simba?" Tanya Hangeng hyung sembari tertawa. Membuatku sedikit kesal dibuatnya karena ia memanggilku Simba

"kalian masih disini? Kenapa kalian tidak tidur ini sudah malam" ucap Leeteuk umma menghampiri kami yang memang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"ne umma, aku tidur" kata Hangeng hyung pergi ke lantai 12 sebelumnya menunduk hormat pada umma Leeteuk

"kau juga Siwon, kembalilah ke kamarmu" ucap umma lagi dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya menampakkan lesung pipi yang sangat menawan itu

"ani umma, aku masih ingin disini" ucapku membalas senyuman umma Leeteuk

"wae?" Tanya umma yang kini duduk disebelahku

"hanya ingin menenangkan diri, umma" jawabku pelan sembari menundukkan kepalaku

"ne arraso. Karena masalahmu dengan Kibum oeh?" Tanya umma tepat sasaran, aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan umma tersebut.

"umma tak bisa memberikan bantuan lebih karena itu masalah hati kalian. Dan umma tak berhak untuk turut campur dalam hal itu" ucap umma sembari mengelus rambutku. Saat ini aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari orang tuanya.

"ne umma. Apa yang harusku lakukan untuk membuatnya memaafkan aku umma?" tanyaku meminta pendapat dari umma

"kau hanya harus menyadari kesalahanmu dan memulainya lagi dari awal" ucap umma membuatku kembali tersenyum. Kini aku sudah tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membenahi kesalahanku dan mewujudkan kesempatan itu.

"umma" ucapku sembari menatap umma

"wae?" Tanya umma dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya

"gomawo" ucapku sembari tersenyum. Ku lihat umma yang semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan sedikit mengacak rambutku

"ne. sekarang tidurlah ini sudah malam" ucap umma bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi kekamarnya

"arraso" ucapku sembari membungkuk di depan umma dan mulai beranjak ke kamarku

"umma, tunggu" ucapku berbalik sebelum umma benar-benar beranjak ke kamarnya

"wae Siwon?" Tanya umma lagi

"itu.. Kibum.. kapan ia akan pergi?" Tanyaku pada umma

"ia akan pergi minggu depan. Pergunakanlah waktu seminggu ini untuk membuat hatinya berpihak padamu lagi" ucap umma kembali tersenyum dan kembali beranjak ke kamarnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata umma, Leeteuk hyung memang seperti umma kedua bagiku. Ia sangat tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Seperti ini contohnya aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu orang sebaik dia.

"baiklah Siwon, pergunakan sisa waktu itu dengan maksimal" ucapku menyemangati diriku. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha merebut hatinya kembali. Hati yang mati karena kecerobohanku dan hati yang membuatku selalu terjerat pada pesonanya.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut tebal hitam setengkuknya yang tengah duduk diatas gedung apartemen sekaligus dorm super junior.

"kenapa pihak manajemen mengundurkan waktunya dari besok menjadi minggu depan?" Tanya Kibum pada angin dan kebisingan malam kota Seoul. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan

"satu minggu lagi, aku terjebak dalam sakit hati ini" desah Kibum lagi, ia menatap kosong pada jalanan dibawahnya yang menunjukkan kehidupan tengah malam kota Seoul.

"kenapa aku dengan mudahnya dibohongin si brengsek itu?" tanyanya lagi, dengan frustasi ia memukul-mukul kepalanya. Setelah itu ia kembali memandang kosong pemandangan kota Seoul lagi

"aku sudah mulai gila karena masalah ini" ucapnya lagi

"cinta kah?" ucap seseorang yang membuat Kibum terkejut dan melihat kebelangannya. Terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh kurusnya mengenakan swaeter lavender, celana selutut, dan rambut bergaya sedikit bopb

"Ryeowook hyung?" ucap Kibum mengetahui namja itu bernama Ryeowook

Kini Ryeowook mulai beranjak menghampiri tempat Kibum duduk dan duduk tepat di sebalah Kibum membuat Kibum merasa nyaman karena ada yang menemaninya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur Bummie?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mentouch phonselnya, sesekali menatap Kibum yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan

"aku belum ngantuk. Hyung sendiri?" Tanya Kibum balik pada Ryeowook

"penyakitku kambuh" ucap Ryeowook sembari tertawa pelan membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Bummie? Di tengah malam seperti ini tanpa menggunakan sweater pula" ucap Ryeowook sembari memasukkan phonselnya ke saku celananya dan menatap kearah Kibum

Kibum yang merasa ditatap oleh hyungnya hanya melirik Ryeowook dan tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dengan manisnya

"hanya ingin menikmati udara segar" balas Kibum masih melirik Ryeowook yang kembali berkutat dengan phonselnya

"kau bilang ini udara segar? Sadarlah Kibum, ini sudah jam dua belas tengah malam. Ini bukan segar tapi malah bisa membuatmu sakit" tutur Ryeowook menatap Kibum khawatir, Ryeowook adalah tipikal orang yang mementingkan kesehatan orang lain apalagi menyangkut kesehatan dongsaenya dan hyungnya.

"ne. arraso" ucap Kibum dingin sama seperti dinginnya udara tengah malam yang menyelimuti mereka

"hyung? Apa yang hyung lakukan jika Yesung hyung mengkhianati kepercayaan yang hyung berikan padanya?" Tanya Kibum dan membuat Ryeowook terkejut

"kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tutur Ryeowook membalikkan pertanyaan dari Kibum

"entah, aku merasa sangat babo karena telah memberikan kepercayaan pada orang brengsek itu" jawab Kibum

"brengsek? Siwon hyung? Kenapa kau menyebutnya dengan nama tidak sopan seperti itu? Kau boleh marah dan kesal padanya tapi jaga bicaramu" kesal Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya karena kata-kata Kibum barusan

"ne" ucap Kibum dingin

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena ulah Kibum, ia berpikir apakah Kibum itu terlalu trauma dengan Siwon sampai ia tak mau mengucapkan nama Siwon dengan benar?

"jika Yesungie hyung mengkhianati kepercayanku padanya. Aku bisa memaafkannya" ucapan Ryeowook dengan tersenyu manis memandang ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipenuhi lampu yang membuat pemandangannya sangat indah, Kibum memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"bagaimana bisa hyung memaafkan orang yang mengecewakan hyung seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum antusian karena merasa tidak setuju dengan jawaban Ryeowook

"kenapa? Karena belum tentu aku lebih baik dan seperti tak pernah mengecewakan kepercayaan Yesungie hyung. Jika kau berpikir mengecewakan kepercayaan itu hanya pada kau tak menepati janjimu, atau bertemu dengan yeoja dan tidak sengaja memeluknya, itu berarti kau tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai kekasihmu dan secara tidak sengaja sikapmu yang seperti itu juga disebut mengecewakan kepercayaan Siwon yang ingin kau mempercayainya seutuhnya" tutur Ryeowook panjang lebar. Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakkan matanya. Kata-kata Ryeowook memang benar adanya. Walaupun Yonna menyatakan bahwa ia dan Siwon memiliki hubungan yang serius tapi ia belum mendengar itu terucap dari bibir Siwon. Seolah-olah ia lebih percaya orang lain dari pada kekasihnya sendiri. Apa ia juga mengecewakan kepercayaan Siwon untuk saling mempercayai satusama lain?

"ne, hyung benar" ucap Kibum lirih membuat Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum manisnya

"apa kau merasa kau tidak pernah mengecewakan Siwon hyung, Kibum?" Tanya Ryeowook

"aku sering mengecewakan kepercayaannya hyung" ucap Kibum menyesal

"jadi?" Tanya Ryeowook kembali pada Kibum

"aku kekasih yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Siwon hyung" tutur Kibum. Membuat Ryeowook semakin tersenyum karena senang dongsae kesayangannya telah sadar akan kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Aku senang akhirnya Kibum dapat menyadari kesalahannya dan tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Siwon. Aku juga kasihan dengan Siwon hyung karena beberapa hari ini ia selalu dipojokkan oleh hyung-hyung yang lainnya termasuk Yesungie hyung. Tapi aku percaya semua hyungku masih menyayangi Siwon hyung, akan tetapi mereka hanya merasa kesal padanya dan sikap mereka yang seperti memojokkan Siwon hyung malah akan membuat Siwon hyung diselimuti rasa bersalahnya pada Kibum dan juga pada yang lainnya.

"aku senang kau menyadari kesalahanmu Kibum" ucapku sembari mengambil phonesel di saku celanaku. Ku buka phonselku dan ternyata Yesungie hyung mengE-mailku. Menanyakan aku berada dimana, kenapa saat ia kembali kekamar kami setelah kekamar mandi aku malah menghilang. Aku hanya menggenggam phoneselku tanpa membalas E-mail Yesungie hyung dan kembali menatap Kibum. Walauku tahu saat ini Yesungie hyung pasti akan panic dan mencariku keseluruh kamar di dorm.

"ne hyung. Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku atas sikap egoisanku" ucapnya semari tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Dari sorot matanya ia mulai berusaha kembali mempercayai Siwon hyung, dan semakin membuatku senang

"Kibum, kau tahu? Dulu Yesungie hyung diam-diam berkencan dengan yeoja lain" ucapku kembali mentouch phoneselku membalas E-mail Yesungie hyung sebelum dorm sepenuhnya gaduh karenanya.

"jinjja?" Tanya Kibum tidak percaya sembari menatapku

"ne, aku mengetahuinya karena tidak sengaja aku melihatnya saat aku pulang dari siaran disukira menggantikan Eunhyuk hyung" ucapku mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana aku melihat Yesungie hyung yang tengah berkencan dengan Luna dari grup band F(x). saat itu memang benar hatiku sangat sakit. Setiap denyutannya terasa seperti akan putus. Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku tanpa memergoki mereka, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kibum sakit hati dan ingin terbebas dari Yesungie hyung. Aku berusaha mencari kesibukan lain agar aku tak bertemu ataupun melihat Yesungie hyung. Tapi suatu ketika Yesungie hyung menyadari aku yang berusaha menghindarinya, menarikku ke kamar dan mengunciku dengannya. Ia menanyakan ada masalah apa sampai aku harus menghindarinya tapi aku bungkam saja. Aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu tapi Yesungie hyung terus saja mendesakku agar aku bicara dan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku seperti itu pada. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan mulai angkat bicara

.

.

.

Flash Back on

Author POV

"Wookie! Katakana padaku, kenapa kau menghindariku?" teriak Yesung marah dihadapan kekasihnya Ryeowook

Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk dan membuangkamkan bibirnya sembari memejamkan matanya takut, ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan akan kemarahan Yesung yang akan melebihi ini

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAN SAJA?" bentak Yesung semakin geram dengan sikap Ryeowook yang ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya

Matanya menyiratkan ketidak mengertian dan kemarahan, tidak mengerti karena sikap Ryeowook yang mendadak menghindarinya dan marah karena Ryeowook sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya

Perlahan airmata menetes manis dari mata Ryeowook yang terpejam, isakan haluspun mulai terdengar dalam keadaan ini, hal ini membuat Yesung semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Ryeowook

"APA KAU HANYA BISA MENANGIS, TANPA BERBICARA?" bentak Yesung lagi, membuat Ryeowook semakin takut dan tangisannya semakin terdengar jelas

Pilu, sungguh pilu perasaan Yesung, kekasihnya sama sekali tak mau menatap dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan sekarang ia melihat kekasihnya menangis tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"apa kau bisu?" Tanya Yesung sedikit tenang, akan tetapi Ryeowook masih saja bungkam dengan kepala tertunduk dan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"apa kau bisu Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung lagi

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas, ia sama sekali tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Yesung

"apa kau tuli? APA KAU TULI SEHINGGA KAU TAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU? JAWAB AKU!"

BRAK

Terdengar suara hantaman meja yang berasal dari tangan Yesung, saat ini emosinya sungguh sangat tidak terkontrol. Ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Ryeowook yang seperti ini.

Perlahan Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan takut, kedua kelopak matanya mulai mengembang menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang menunjukkan ekspresi sangat ketakutan. Kedua mata Ryeowook menangkap tangan Yesung yang berdarah akibat terlalu keras memukul meja. Membuat hatinya berdenyut semakin sakit. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Yesung terluka, air mata kembali mengalir semakin deras. Isakan demi isakan terdengar begitu pilu

"a-hiks a-apa hyung berpikir bagaimana perasaanku…" ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat pelan, kini ia mulai berdiri dan masih menatap Yesung, air matanya masih saja terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, kini ekspresinya bukan lagi menunjukkan ketakutannya pada Yesung akan tetapi menunjukkan ekspresi sakit hati yang sangat mendalam

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung semakin tidak mengerti

"apa hyung berpikir bagaimana perasaanku SAAT KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN SEORANG YEOJA DIBALAKANGKU?" akhirnya teriakan Ryeowook meledak juga, beban yang selama ini ia pendam akhirnya terlontarkan. Sakit hatinya melihat orang yang ia cintai mengkhianati kepercayaannya

"APA HYUNG HANYA INGIN MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU? JIKA HYUNG MEMANG MENYUKAI SEORANG YEOJA KENAPA HYUNG MENJADIKANKU KEKASIH HYUNG? APA AKU HANYA PELAMPIASAN HYUNG SAJA? HAH, APA HYUNG HANYA MEMANGGAP AKU BONEKA YANG BISA HYUNG PERMAINKAN DENGAN SESUKA HATI, TANPA BERBUAT APA-APA? TIDAK!" cecar Ryeowook menyampaikan semua beban yang menyelimuti hatinya, beban yang membuat ia harus menerima kenyataan jika kekasihnya hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan saja. Kembali air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dengan keadaan terduduk dan menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan dirinya. Kini ia merasa dirinya sudah sangat hancur, hancur seperti kaca yang dengan sengaja dilemparkan ke hadapan dinding yang dingin dank eras. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan tangis dan air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari namja dihadapannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, namja dihadapannya hanya bisa bungkam mendengar penuturannya.

"aku mencintaimu melebihi yang kau tahu. Kau bukan pelampiasanku dan kau juga bukan boneka yang harus ku permainkan sesuai kehendaku, jadi berhentilah menangis" ucap Yesung dingin, membuat suasana hati Ryeowook semakin kacau

"HEH, DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENGATAKAN CINTA, DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU! KAU PIKIR AKU NAMJA BODOH YANG BISA KAU TIPU DUA KALI? SETELAH AKU MELIHATMU BERKENCAN DENGAN LUNA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI. KAU MASIH BISA MENGATAKAN CINTA? YANG JELAS TIDAK KAU BERIKAN PADAKU? HAH, CUKUP JONGWOON! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU! AKU MUAK MELIHAT SANDIWARAMU! AKU MUAK DENGANMU! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU NAMJA BRENGSEK! SUSULAH YEOJA SELINGKUHANMU ITU. BERBAHAGIALAH DENGANNYA DAN TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI! AKU MEMBENCIMU JONGWOON!" teriak Ryeowook semakin keras. Ia ingin ini segera berakhir, ia sudah tak sanggup dengan ini. Kebodohannya karena telah mempercayai Yesung. Kebodohannya karena memberikan cintanya pada namja yang sama sekali tak mencintainya sama sekali. Kebodohannya karena ia dengan mudah tertipu dengan tipu daya seorang Kim JongWoon. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesal, menyesali kebodohannya, menyesali yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, menyesali karena ia sangat mencintai Yesung.

"kau pasti salah paham" ucap Yesung dengan nada emosi yang stabil, kini sorot matanya hanya menatap Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya. Akan tetapi tatapannya bukan menunjukkan kebohongan akan tetapi tatapan yang ingin Ryeowook bisa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini

"apa maksudmu" ucap Ryeowook masih menatap Yesung dengan geram, ia menatap namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memberikan penjelasan, memberikan satu kali kesempatan untuk Yesung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meluruskan masalah ini

Kini Yesung merendahkan dirinya dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Ryeowook. Ia mulai mengelus rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang, turun menghapus air mata Ryeowook yang mengalir, dan berakhir dipipinya ia memegang pipi Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut dengan salah satu tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"tatap aku Kim Ryeowook" pinta Yesung dengan suara yang dipelankan

"aku tak akan tertipu olehmu JongWoon" ucap Ryeowook dingin

Perlahan Yesung meraih phoneselnya dari saku celananya, ditekannya beberapa nomor membuat Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Ia menelepon seseorang dan mengaktifkan speakernya, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari seberang sana

"_hallo oppa, ada apa?_" ucap yeoja tersebut dari seberang sana. Ini membuat Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya dan meyakini kini Yesung tengah menelepon Luna yang juga selingkuhannya

"Luna, apa aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook yang masih terbelalak tak percaya

"_ne, oppa. Menanyakan hal apa?_" Tanya suara Luna

"apa kita memiliki hubungan khusus? Kecuali kontrak lagu soundtrack film yang kau dan aku bintangi?" Tanya Yesung lagi, membuat Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti

"_mwo? Hahaha apa oppa sudah gila? Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Taemin oppa. Oppa tahu kan aku sudah milik Taemin oppa, dan mana mungkin aku merebut oppa dari cinta tulus Ryeowook oppa. Hmm ya oppa kita masih memiliki kontrak untuk menyanyikan 1 lagu lagi untuk soundtrack film itu oppa. Mohon kerja samanya oppa" _tutur Luna dengan nada riang, Yesung yang masih menatap Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang hanya menunduk malu karena kesalah pahamannya sendiri. Kini genggaman Yesung di pipi Ryeowook sudah ia lepaskan. Membuat Ryeowook dengan leluasa menundukkan kepalanya

"ne, gomawo Luna, annyeong" pamit Yesung

"_ne oppa, sama-sama. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ryeowook oppa ya oppa, annyeong_" pamit Luna mengakhiri panggilan Yesung

"apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk melah. Ia sungguh malu pada dirinya sendiri terlebih lagi pada Yesung. Ia merasa dirinya sangat konyol, keras kepala, egois, dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan Yesung sampai-sampai membuat Yesung marah dan terluka karena kesalah pahamannya.

"mian" ucap Ryeowook singkat sembari memeluk Yesung, ia menangis sesegukan di pelukan Yesung. Yesung yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook, salah satu tangannya mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan penuh perasaan seolah-olah ia menyampaikan pesan pada Ryeowook agar tenang karena ia masih ada disini.

"gwencamna, Wookie. Itu bukan salahmu, jadi berhentilah menangis. Mian karena aku membentakmu sehingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini" sesal Yesung sembari terus mengelus punggung Ryeowook agar namja yang tubuhnya lebih ramping darinya merasa nyaman berada di pelukannya.

"ini bukan salah hyung. Ini salahku, aku terlalu babo. Bersikap menghindari hyung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku membuat diriku dikuasai perasaan cemburu dan tidak percaya pada hyung. Ini bukan salah hyung. Ini salahku, sepenuhnya salahku bukan salah hyung" sesal Ryeowook masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"ini juga salahku, aku tak mengatakan jika aku mengadakan pertemuan dengan Luna, untuk membahas masalah soundtrack itu. Tapi saat aku ingin mengatakan padamu, kau malah terus menghindariku" ucap Yesung tersenyum sembari masih mengelus punggung Ryeowook. Kini Ryeowook sudah berhenti menangis. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yesung dan menatap Yesung sembari menghapus sisa air matanya.

"hyung. Mian. Aku terlalu egois dan babo" ucap Ryeowook kembali dengan wajah innocentnya. Membuat Yesung tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook

"kau percaya padakukan?" Tanya Yesung yang mendapat anggukan senang dari Ryeowook

"jika kau percaya padaku. Ungkapkanlah beban yang kau pendam padaku. Jangan pernah menghindariku" tutur Yesung semakin membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia senang memiliki kekasih seperti Yesung. Walaupun awalnya ia marah tapi apada akhirnya ia tetap perhatian dan selalu mengingatkan Ryeowook tentang apa yang salah

"hyung" panggil Ryeowook

"wae?" Tanya Yesung menatap Ryeowook

"kemarikan tangan hyung yang terluka itu" ucap Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung tang terluka, darah yang sedari tadi mengalir telah membeku dan menempel di kutik pituh susu Yesung membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal

Yesung yang mendapati sikap Ryeowook yang seperti itu, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul

"gwencamna ini bukan apa-apa. Aku akan merasa sakit jika melihat kau sakit atau kau pergi dari dekapanku" tutur Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook yang mendengarnya menjadi memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa millimeter

"heh, ada-ada saja hyung. Tunggu, aku akan mengambil kotak obat untuk hyung" ucap Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatanya sembari duduk di lantai kamar

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Ryeowook kembali dengan kotak obat dan buah-buahan yang sudah terkupas

"kemarikan tangan hyung, akan ku bersihkan darahnya dengan alcohol. Dan memberinya obat merah dan menutupnya dengan perban" ucap Ryeowook membersihkan luka di tangan Yesung, dan mengobatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian takut membuat Yesung semakin sakit.

"sudah" desah Ryeowook senang memandang tangan Yesung yang kini terbalut perban dan terbalut rapi, Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"gomawo" ucap Yesung

"ne, ini hyung makanlah buah ini agar sel hyung yang rusak bisa terproduksi kembali sehingga luka hyung bisa cepat sembuh" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum dan menyuapkan buah ke mulut Yesung, Yesung yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan telah menganugrahinya kekasih yang baik seperti Ryeowook

.

.

.

Flash Back off

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

"hyung" ucap Kibum memecahkan lamunanku.

"ne, wae?" tanyaku pada Kibum

"hyung melamunkan apa?" Tanya Kibum mengintrogasiku

"hanya mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Karena kesalah pahamanku membuat Yesungie hyung marah dan terluka" sesalku kembali, sejak saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan termakan oleh kecemburuan lagi sebelum aku tahu pasti dari Yesungie hyung

"lalu pada akhirnya kenapa hyung bisa berbaikan dengan Yesung hyung" Tanya Kibum lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin memberikan Siwon satu kesempatan lagi untuk membenahi kesalahannya

"karena kami saling mengintrospeksi diri. Menyadari kesalahan kami dan meminta maaf untuk itu. Menyelesaikan setiap masalah bersama-sama dan salih percaya pada pasangan masing-masing" ucapku senang. Semoga dengan ini hati Kibum bisa memberikan Siwon kesempatan untuk membenahi kesalahannya.

"ne" ucap Kibum kembali menatap ke pemandangan kota Seoul yang belum juga tertidur

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Kibum?" tanyaku padanya

"entahlah, aku masih ingin menenangkan diriku dulu hyung" jawabnya sedikit membuatku kecewa, tapi tidak apa toh aku percaya bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja

Kembali aku melihat phoneselku dan ada dua E-mail masuk dan empat panggilan tak terjawab. Saat aku buka dan semuanya dari Yesungie hyung. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan menatap Kibum, Kibum hanya membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan kebingungannya

"Kibum berapa lama aku melamun?" tanyaku dan kembali mentouch phoneselku sesegera mungkin membalas E-mail Yesungie hyung

"kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit" jawab Kibum santai sembari kembali memandang pemandangan kota Seoul

"pantas saja" ucapku pada diriku sendiri

"ini sudah malan, segeralah tidur Kibum, bisa-bisa kau sakit" lanjutku menatap khawatir Kibum, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran anak ini? Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu.

"ne, sebentar lagi. Berada disini membuatku tenang" ucap Kibum. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya disini jadi aku mengE-mail Yesungie hyung untuk menemani ku dan Kibum disini

Beberapa menit aku menunggu namun Yesungie hyung belum saja muncul. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur

"Ya!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku dan membuat aku dan Kibum membalikkan kepala kami, aku mendapati Yesungie hyung yang mengenakan jaket dan celana panjang

"Yesung hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum pada Yesungie hyung. Tapi Yesungie hyung malah menatapku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja

"orang-orang di dorm 11 dan 12 sedang gaduh mencari kalian, dan ternyata kalian malah disini" ucap Yesungie hyung mengacak rambutku dan Kibum bersamaan

"Ya! Hyung jangan acak rambutku, kau seperti Siwon hyung saja" kesal Kibum membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kibum hanya menatapnya tanpa ia sadari. Kini, aku tahu hati Kibum masih memihak pada Siwon hyung.

"salah kalian juga, kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau kalian ingin ke tempat ini?" Tanya Yesungie hyung

Kibum yang ditanya demikian hanya bisa membungkamkan dirinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dan ia masih saja bungkam malah kini ia membalikkan dirinya kembali menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai dengan suara kendaraan dan suara orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana

"Kibum mana sopan santunmu saat berbicara dengan hyungmu!" ucap Yesungie hyung lagi, membuat Kibum dengan malas membalikkan dirinya dan menatap Yesungie hyung

"aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar hyung" jawab Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya

"cepatlah turun, semua orang mengkhawatirkan kalian" ucap Yesungie hyung menarik tanganku dan merangkulku membuatku bersemu merah saja

"ne hyung" ucap Kibum mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesungie hyung dan aku. Aku yang menatapnya hanya diam karena Yesungie hyung membekap mulutku

Setelah Kibum menghilang dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan lantai 23 dengan atap gedung. Dengan perlahan Yesungie hyung melepas bekapan tersebut. Aku yang dibekap hanya bisa menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin karena kekurangan oksigen.

"apa yang hyung lakukan?" ucapku seraya terengah-engah

"kenapa kau terus menatapnya? Kau tak sadar aku disini?" ucapnya kesal membelakangiku dan duduk di kursi panjang tempat Kibum dan aku duduk tadi.

"karena dia dongsaeku dan dia sedang ada masalah" ucapku kembali duduk akan tetapi kini aku duduk di sisi Yesungie hyung

"dengan Siwon oeh?" Tanya Yesungie hyung menatapku aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"hm, hyung kau tahu? Kibum telah menyadari keksalahannya. Sekarang kita tunggu saja apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon hyung untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka" ucapku senang sembari menatap keatas langit melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan anggunnya membuat senyumku semakin mengembang

"ne kita tunggu saja nanti" ucap Yesungie hyung

"kajja, kita turun. Ini sudah malam aku akan menemanimu bergadang hari ini. Tapi bukan disini" lanjut Yesungie hyung sembari berdiri dan menarik tanganku untuk turun ke lantai 11.

.

.

.

Author POV

Suasana dilantai 11 masih saja gaduh karena kini Kibum, Yesung, dan Ryeowook belum juga kembali dari kepergian mereka. Terlihat Leeteuk yang mondar mandir dengan tatapan cemas, Kyuhyun yang sibuk berkutat dengan PSPnya, Sungmin yang menangis karena mereka belum juga kembali, Donghae yang sedari tadi menyalahi dirinya karena tidak menjaga Kibum dengan baik, Eunhyuk yang berusaha meyakinkan Donghae jika itu bukan salahnya, Shindong yang menelepon beberapa nomor phonesel dari pihak departemen menanyakan Keberadaan mereka, Heechul, Hangeng, Zhoumy dan Kangin yang berpencar mencari mereka di luar dorm dan Siwon yang menyusul Heechul, Hangeng, Zhoumy dan Kangin mencari Kibum dan Henry yang menenangkan Sungmin yang tengah menangis.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk ditengah gelapnya taman apartemen. Rambut hitamnya yang tebal menutupi sinar rembulan yang menyinarinya. Ia terus saja duduk dan berpikir tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya udara mala mini

.

.

.

Kibum POV

kata-kata Ryeowook hyung tadi sangatlah benar adanya. Mengecewakan kepercayaan bukan saja hanya kau tidak menepati janjimu atau bertemu dengan yeoja dan tak sengaja memeluknya. Kini aku hanya membiarkan kaliamat itu terngiang dipikiranku. Aku menyadari aku sangat egois, selama ini aku hanya berpikir kesalahan Siwon hyung saja tanpa menyadari kesalahanku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak memberikan ia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan permasalahan sebelumnya dan langsung menghakiminya sampai ia terluka seperti itu. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku mengingat kembali masa dimana Siwon hyung masih berada disisiku. Senyumannya yang manis, sikapnya yang hangat, dan kepribadiannya yang baik. Setiap minggu ia selalu mengajakku ke gereja untuk mendoakan keluargaku di L.A agar senantiasa dilindungi Tuhan. Tapi semua kebaikannya terlupakan hanya dengan beberapa jam saja. Rasa menyesal mulai menghantuiku, aku teringat kembali kata-kata Ryeowook hyung

"apa aku harus memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memulai dari awal?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Sejenak aku berpikir tentang hal itu

'mungkin aku akan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi dan melihat seberapa besar cintanya padaku' ucapku dalam hati, semoga dengan ini ia bisa membuatku yakin akan besarnya cintanya padaku.

.

.

.

Author POV

Siwon hanya bisa menatap namja yang membelakanginya di taman apartemen sekaligus dorm super junior. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tubuhnya terasa kaku hatinya sangat sesak dan perasaan bersalah tersebut kembali menghantuinya.

"apa yang harusku lakukan?" ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin menghampiri Kibum setelah menyakitinya tapi tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kibum berdiam diri ditengah udara malam yang akan membuatnya sakit

Pelan, sangat pelan. Ia mulai beranjak menghampiri Kibum, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah panggilan menginterupsi langkahnya

_**Oh my super girl  
Ni shi wo de baby girl  
Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li  
Ping fan bei hou de mo li  
Oh my super girl  
Wo shi ni de super man  
Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi  
Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi**_

Ia tertegun mendengar ringtone ini. Tubuhnya terasa semakin kaku akan hal ini. Ia tahu karena kesalah pahaman Kibum dengan yeoja ini yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak, ia tak boleh seperti ini bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki masalah yang harus ia luruskan dengan Yoona terlebih dahulu.

Ia mulai mengambil phonesel yang sedari tadi berdering dari saku celananya. Ia memencet tanda terima di phoneselnya dan mendengar seseorang dari kejauhan.

"_oppa~, annyeong, bogoshipo oppa_" ucap yeoja itu dengan senangnya. Siwon yang mendengar suara yeoja itu kembali mengingat dimana dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Kibum. Peluh dingin mulai mengalir manis dari keningnya.

'apa yang harusku katakana?' Tanya Siwon dalam hati, keadaan ini membuat seluruh pikirannya membuntu, ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar suara ini. Ia takut apa bila mendengar suara ini kejadian itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya

"_oppa, oppa marah padaku? Oppa sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Oppa jawab, kenapa oppa setega ini padaku?_" ucap Yoona lagi dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai angkat bicara

"ne? wae?" tanyanya dingin, sungguh dalam hati ia tak ingin mendengar suara ini

"_oppa marah padaku?_" ucap Yoona semakin bersandiwara

"ani, kenapa aku harus marah?" ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin

"_syukurlah oppa. Aku kira oppa marah padaku karena si jalang oops maksudku karena aku bertengkar dengan Kibum oppa" _mendengar kata-kata Yoona menghina Kibum, membuat Siwon merasa marah. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani menghina Kibum didepannya. Apalagi yang menghina itu seorang yeoja, Kibum bukanlah orang murahan yang bisa dihina seperti itu. Siwon hanya bisa menahan amarahnya akal sehatnya masih mampu untuk menguasai emosinya.

"gwencamna. Ada apa kau meneleponku!" ucap Siwon meninggalkan taman apartemen, ia berharap setelah Yoona mengakhiri telepon ini ia bisa mengampiri Kibum, untuk meminta kesempatan untuknya demi meluruskan dan membenahi kesalahnnya tempo lalu pada Kibum.

"_oppa apa kita bisa bertemu?_" ucap Yoona penuh harap pada Siwon

"ne, di parkiran apartemen bawah tanah dorm." Balas Siwon sembari mematikan phoneselnya, ia kini beranjak menuju parkiran apartemen bawah tanah untuk bertemu dengan Yoona, yang sama sekali tak penting baginya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain taman apartemen, Kibum tengah memandang seorang namja yang tengah beranjak menjauhi taman apartemen karena menerima sebuah panggilan. Perasaan ingin tahu mulai menyelimuti Kibum. Ia berpikir untuk mengikuti namja tersebut dan mencari tahu apa yang ia lakukan ditengah malam seperti ini.

"sedang apa ia ditengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri, ia mulai bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju parkiran bawah tanah apartemen

Ia berjalan dengan pelan berharap Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa ia membuntuti Siwon dari belakang. Di pikirannya kini timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya apa. ia sudah menyadari didalam hatinya ia masih memiliki sedikit cinta untuk Siwon karena penuturan Ryeowook yang membuatnya sadar akan keegoisannya.

.

.

.

Kita lihat kini Siwon tengah sampai diparkiran apartemen. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah menyala datang menghampirinya. Dan ia tahu siapa yang tengah mengendarai mobil itu.

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan ramput panjang yang tergerai indah, mengenakan pakaian jaket berbulu dan jeans pendek yang mengekspose kakinya yang jenjang dan indah ditambah higheel coklat tua menambah kesempurnaan penampilan Yoona saat turun dari mobilnya. Wajahnya sangat cerah saat ia melihat Siwon yang tengah menunggunya

"oppa~" ucap Yoona senang sembari menghampiri SIwon, ia baru saja akan memeluk Siwon akan tetapi dibatalkannya karena Siwon sepertinya sedang tidak senang dengan kedatangannya.

Yoona mengkerutkan keningnya tanda ia tak suka dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"oppa~ apa kau marah padaku karena aku tak sengaja memanggil Kibum oppa dengan sebutan jalang?" ucap Yoona sembari beracting menunduk dengan penekanan pada kata jalang dan membuat Siwon semakin geram dengan sikap Yoona yang ia anggap sangat tidak manis.

"tidak, aku tidak marah karena itu" ucap Siwon masih dengan emosi yang stabil. Kini ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yoona sebelum Kibum tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"gomawo oppa~" senang Yoona dan mencium pipi Siwon. Akan tetapi ekspresi Siwon tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan seperti tempo dulu. Yoona yang melihat itu merasa tidak senang pada sikap Siwon dan merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon yang membuatnya seperti ini. Karena seingatnya dulu saat ia mencium pipi Siwon, Siwon sangat salah tingkah dan menjadi gugup.

Tanpa Siwon dan Yoona sadari lima pasang mata tengah mengintai mereka yaitu Tiffani dan Yuri, Sunny dan Jesica, dan Kibum.

Kibum yang melihat Siwon sedang bertemu dengan Yoona bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil pickup berwarna hitam, hatinya begitu sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini. Akan tetapi ia ingat dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang mengingatkannya akan mempercayai seseorang yang ia cintai. Membuat Kibum berusaha untuk tidak termakan oleh kecemburuan.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Siwon dan Yoona. Yoona sangat kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang menurutnya sangat aneh, kembali bersandiwara dengan menatap Siwon sendu, dan Siwon hanya membalas tatapan Yoona dengan tatapan dingin

"Oppa, kenapa?" Tanya Yoona, tapi sebelumnya ia memberitahu Tiffani dan Yuri untuk mengikuti mereka. tanpa Yoona, Tiffani dan Yuri ketahui bahwa Jessica dan Sunny juga mengikuti mereka.

"Yoona. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" ucap Siwon dingin membuat Yoona, Tiffani, Yuri, Jessica, Sunny terlebih lagi Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Jadi selama ini apa yang Yoona katakana itu benar? Jadi mereka memang ada hubungan yang serius, seperti itulah gambaran hati Kibum saat mendengar semua itu, hatinya begitu perih. Kepercayaannya pada Siwon dan harapannya untuk mengulangnya kembali dengan Siwon kini telah lenyap adanya. Hatinya begitu perih, sakit, sesak. Ia kembali merasa dirinya sangatlah babo karena percaya dengan Siwon dan kini dirinya terhempas begitu saja saat mengetahui Siwon sebelumnya memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan Yoona. Ia sungguh tidak tahan berada ditempat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara keras.

PLAK

Penasaran, ia kembali mengintip Yoona dan Siwon, dan matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat Yoona dengan kasarnya menampar pipi Siwon

"OPPA! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI! KAU MEMPERMALUKAN AKU SEPERTI WANITA MURAHAN SEPERTI INI. APA KAU SADAR?" teriak Yoona dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya mengetahui bahwa hubungannya yang susah payah ia rajut harus berantakan seperti ini, Yoona kembali berpikir pasti ini karena Kibum. Dan kini Yoona semakin membenci Kibum.

.

.

.

Yoona POV

Namja jalang brengsek. Pasti karenanya kini Siwon oppa mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Awas saja kau jalang! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!

"ya aku sadar dengan apa yangku lakukan" ucap Siwon oppa lagi, hatiku sungguh sangat hancur, bersusah payah aku merebutnya dari si jalang tapi kenapa malah ia yang mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sangat kesal, marah, dendam. Tanganku gatal sekali ingin menampar wajah Siwon oppa. Percuma aku membawa budak-budakku Tiffani dan Yuri kemari hanya untuk mempertontonkan kegagalanku. Aku tak terima dengan ini. Siwon oppa aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal karena mengakhiri hubungan ini denganku

"KENAPA? KENAPA OPPA INGIN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI? APA KARENA SI JALANG ITU? HAH? APA YANG OPPA INGINKAN DARINYA? ORANG BRENGSEK YANG HANYA MENJADI PARSIT DALAM KEHIDUPAN OPPA DENGANKU!" kesalku lagi, aku sungguh tak terima dengan ini. Apa-apaan dia mempermalukanku di tempat umum seperti ini, ini terlihat seolah-olah aku mengemis-emis cinta dari seorang Choi Siwon. Seolah-olah harga diriku begitu rendah dimatanya dan dimata Tiffani dan Yuri. Pasti kedua budakku itu sedang menertawai kegagalanku ini. Sialan!

"karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Yoona! dan jangan panggil Kibum dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu!" Apa? apa yang Siwon oppa katakan? Ia tidak mencintaiku? Heh, jangan bercanda tak ada seorangpun yang tidak mencintaiku, aku kaya, aku cantik, dan aku punya segalanya. Aku tidak bodoh seperti si jalang itu, drajatku lebih tinggi jauh diatasnya. Heh, jadi jangan katakana kalau kau tidak mencintaiku oppa, atau kau akan benar-benarku buat menyesali perkataan itu.

"hah, hahaha apa? oppa tidak mencintaiku? Omong kosong apa itu oppa. Oppa akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu" ucapku memperingati Siwon oppa untuk menarik kata-katanya

"aku tidak sedang bercanda Yoona" apa-apaan Siwon oppa, menatapku dengan tatapn menjijikkan seperti itu. Membuatku semakin kesal saja. Cih.

"a-apa? tapi kenapa? Apa karena si Jalang itu, oppa bersikap seperti ini? Cih, dasar parasit Jalang" cecarku, aku sungguh muak dengan si Jalang yang sok suci itu. Jika aku melihatnya akan aku buat ia menyesal karena menjilati kakai Siwon oppa.

.

.

.

Author POV

"CUKUP! BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KIBUM DENGAN NAMA SEPERTI ITU! APA KAU TAHU? SIKAPMU YANG SEOLAH-OLAH KAU ADALAH PUTRI YANG SANGAT DIAGUNGI ITU SANGAT MEMBUATKU MUAK!" bentak Siwon kepada Yoona, shock. Satukata yang tepat mengenai keenam ekspresi orang yang tengah berada disana suasana dinginnya tengah malam mendadak menjadi tegang karena kemarahan Siwon yang memuncak. Siwon sungguh sangat muak dengan sikap Yoona yang seenaknya memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan Jalang. Siwon menjadi berpikir apakah Yoona mendapatkan pelajaran tatakrama saat ia kecil atau ia hanya gadis tidak sopan yang dibesarkan dari keluarga terpandang.

.

.

.

Kita lihat Jessica dan Sunny yang sedang merekam kejadian memalukan itu sembari terus memasang seringai senang. Mereka benar-benar senang saat melihat Yoona dipermalukkan seperti itu. Mereka tak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk mempermalukan Yoona karena dengan ini, Yoona akan sangat dipermalukan

"Sunny bunnyku. Kau memang hebat, berhenti saja dari SNSD dan jadilah detektif, itu kelihatannya tidak buruk juga" tutur Jessica yang membuat bibir Sunny manyun beberapa millimeter.

"Ya! Kenapa bukan kau saja?" kesal Sunny sembari terus merekam pertengkaran Siwon dan Yoona yang semakin sengit di handicam berwarnya merah muda milikknya

"karena aku tak berbakat dalam hal itu. Bukankah kau yang ahli?" ucap Jessica semakin membuat Sunny kesal.

"aku memang ahli sebagai detektif tapi bukan berarti aku harus keluar dari SNSD. Jadi kau ingin aku keluar?" kesal Sunny menatap Jessica dengan tatapan sinisnya, Jessica yang mendapat perlakuan itu tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan sibuk mengikir kuku tangannya agar tetap indah

"bukan begitu Bunny, akukan hanya menyarankan saja. Jadi jangan tersinggung" ucap Jessica sekilas melirik Sunny. Semakin membuat Sunny marah

"aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu Bunny. kau tak ingin aku mendo'akan Kyuhyun oppa bisa bersamamu?" tambah Jessica lagi, Sunny yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun terlontar dari bibir Jessica hanya memasang senyum malu. Ia begitu sangat menyukai Kyuhyun hanya nama Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat moodnya baik dan yang tahu itu hanyalah Jessica seorang. Dan Jessica sering seperti ini agar Sunny mau melakukan apa yang ia mau, tanpa Sunny sadari itu.

"ne, ne do'akan aku agar Kyuhyunie oppa menyukaiku" ucap Sunny senang sembari masih memegang handicamnya. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya senang? Apalagi jika Kyuhyun bersamanya?

"dari bahasa tubuhmu sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai anak hutan itu?" Tanya Jessica menginterogasi Sunny, dan kini Sunny kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, sembari melirik Jessica dengan kesal

"jangan menyebut Kyuhyunie oppa dengan sebutan anak hutan! Kau tahu Kyuhyunie oppa itu anak orang kaya! Kau tetap juga memanggilnya dengan nama murahan seperti itu" tutur Sunny membuat seringai kembali terlihat dari bibir tipis Jessica. Sunny yang melihat itu semakin kesal saja dengan sikap Jessica yang menurutnya sangat kejam.

"bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bukankah dia juga kaya?" Tanya Jessica. Membuat Sunny menatapnya aneh

"kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Kau sadar jika Sungmin itu yeoja yang tengah menyamar sebagai namja agar ikut debut bersama Super Junior?" kesal Sunny saat mendengar nama Sungmin. Sangat kesal. Kenapa? Karena ELF menginginkan agar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin dan kemanapun Sungmin, pasti ada Kyuhyun. Dan saat ia menyapa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menganggapnya dan malah berlari mendekati Sungmin. Dan itu semakin membuat ia membenci Sungmin

"heh, aku sadar itu Sunny. Hahaha sudahlah jangan mengacau seperti waktu itu lagi. Kini kita harus serius dengan perkerjaan baru kita sebagai detektif" ucap Jessica merebut handicam dari tangan Sunny yang hanya dibalas anggukan mantap dari Sunny. Kedua yeoja itu kembali mengembangkan seringai mereka saat melihat Yoona menangis karena Siwon, tapi apa yang Siwon lakukan sehingga membuat Yoona menangis seperti itu?

.

.

.

"o-oppa?" ucap Yoona dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Ia sangat terpukul dengan perkataan Siwon, dengan mudahnya Siwon mengucapkannya. Dan berani-beraninya Siwon membentak seorang Yoona, yang sama sekali tak pernah dibentak oleh siapapun. Jangankan hanya membentak? Memperingati saja tidak pernah. Yoona sangat dimanjakan oleh setiap orang dia selalu diagung-agungnya. Dan kini seorang Choi Siwon membentaknya dengan sangat kasar

"dan asal kau tahu Im Yoona Ah! Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku!" ucap Siwon semakin dingin, tak biasanya Siwon semarah ini. Hanya karena Kibum ia bisa bertindak diluar nalar seseorang yang biasa menilai Siwon sebagai namja penuh maaf.

PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Siwon telah menentukan bagaimana caranya untuk memulainya lagi dari awal dengan Kibum. Kibumpun telah menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi,

Tiba-tiba Yoona datang, dan kedatangan Yoona membuat Siwon marah

Apa yang Kibum lakukan setelah mendengar hubungan Siwon dan Yoona yang sebenarnya?

Apakah Kibum akan memberikan Siwon kesempatan itu sekali lagi?

Apakah yang akan Yoona lakukan setelah ini?

Kita lihat di chap selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : gomen, mianhae, sorry, maaf. Saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sampai chap.2 saja. Saya tahu ini sangat membosankan dan ceritanya agak bertele-tele. Jadi saya sangat menyesal atas fanfic yang semakin kacau ini. Maafkan saya.

Kibum : jadi? Jadi? Siwon sama Yoona udah pacaran dibelakang gua?*ga nyante

Author : itukan di sekenario

Kibum : aslinya?

Author : Agnes Monica!

Kibum : APA? AGNES MONICA?

Yesung : perhatian permirsa, mulai saat ini saya resmikan bahwa Kim Kibum telah menjadi orang OOC

Donghae : tepuk tangan buat Yesung hyung, keren banget dah. Untung saat saat penting babonya ngga keluar#tepuk tangan sendirian

Eunhyuk : setuju sama Hae. Ia syukurdah kalau acting Yesung hyung bagus

Ryeowook : jadi yang tadi Yesung hyung acting?*ikutan ga nyante bareng Kibum

Yesung : bu-bukan, mana mungkin aku acting? Aku tak perlu acting padamu. Itu berasal dari hatiku

Ryeowook : jinjja?*blushing

Yesung : ne, kapan aku mendustaimu?#hug Ryeowook

Siwon : elah, ga difanfic ga disini, ngromance melulu

Leeteuk : daripada eloe? Sial melulu. Nyesek dah jadi eloe hubungan diujung tanduk tuh sama Kibum

Siwon : mana mungkin?

Kibum : MUNGKIN! CHOI SIWON! GA DISINI GA DI FANFIC! LOE SAMA AJA! MATA LOE YEOJA MELULU!

Siwon : NOOOO,,, jangan putusin aku Bummie chagi! I SOO SOO TREOSNO KAROO KAMUUUUU

Zhoumy : readers, inget yah. Bahasa Inggris bareng Siwon bisa membuat kalian berePOLUSI menjadi Kim JongWoon!

Henry : wah, Mimi gege chagi, aku mau berePOLUSI jadi Kim JongWoon itu~*dengan mata berbinar-binar

Yesung : Kim JongWoon siapa ya? Kenapa mau berePOLUSI menjadi dia?

Donghae : dimohon dengan sangat atas kata-kataku yang telah memuji Yesung hyung. Mohon readers dengan lapangan didada memaafkan aku.

Eunhyuk : LEE DONGHAE! YADONG LOE GA PERNAH ILANG YA? BELUM PUAS LOE BUAT GUA SAKIT HATI KARENA KETAHUAN NONTON FILM YADONG? SEKARANG APA LAGI? DADA DADA, DADA LOE RATA! BENER BENER DAH! GA USAH NUNGGU PART DEPAN SEKARANG PUN KITA PUTUS!

Donghae : MWO? ANI! CHAGI AKU, AKU CUMA BILANG LAPANG DADA. NGGA ADA MAKSUD DADA DADA LAINNYA. JADI MAAFKAN AKU

Eunhyuk : ne, mian aku juga egois, maafkan aku ne hae my fhisy

Donghae : tentu saja

Kibum : Siwom beneran jadian sama Agnes Monica nih?*masih ga nyante

Siwon : chagi! Tidak, aku bilang tidak, kau percaya padaku kan?

Kibum : sama denganmu TIDAK!

Author : oke basa basi beseknya udah cukup minta Flame atau Riview sono

Kyuhyun : kini giliran couple siapa?

Author : loe giliran minta riviewe, antusias banget nanyain couple

Kyuhyun : suka-suka Tom

Author : request loe aja, loe maunya siapa?

Heechul : jangan Hangeng sama Siwon!

Kibum : stress gua! Udah Yoona, Agmon, sekarang Hangeng! Siwon loe manusia playboy!

Sungmin : heboh sendiri dianya, emang bener kini Kibum telah OOC. Hadeh

Kangin : hay, what's up Yoo,, Kangin come back after wamil, do you miss me? If you miss me give me your money

Leeteuk : ga sudi gua ngasih loe duit!*ga nyante nyembunyiin duit di dispenser

Hangeng : ampun deh umma, makin lama makin menggila

Heechul : udah menggila

Siwon : bantu aku meluruskan masalahku dengan Kibummie chagi

Henry : Henry mau bantu ya?

Kibum : sekarang Henry ikut-ikutan! Arkh semakin stress guaaa

Zhoumy : jangan Henry, nanti kena amukan dari Snow White

Henry : tapi Mimi gege chagi, Henry mau bantu

Zhoumy : mending kita minta Flame atau review saja

ALL(-minus ZhouRy) : Noooo,, kalian kemarin sudah!

Zhoumy : kemarin kan ga ja-

Kyuhyun : ini sekarang requestan gua, gua ga milih kalian!

Heechul : jangan Hangeng!

Zhoumy : jangan Henry!

Ryeowook : jangan BABO HYUNG!

Yesung : siapa BABO hyung chagi?*innocent face

ALL(-minus Yesung) : couplenya gua-Ryeowook siapa lagi kalau bukan eloe

Yesung : kalian ngomong berbarengan jadi ga jelas dengarnya

Ryeowook : jangan perdulikan mereka hyung, kau terbaik #innocent smile

Donghae : Kyu, pilih gua sama Monkey chagi gua

Kyuhyun : oke, hyung. Tapi duit loe buat gua oke?

Donghae : gampang, yang penting gua bisa sama Eunhyukkie chagi

Author : Kyu yang mau kasi loe duit siapa?

Kyuhyun : hutang kemarin belum loe bayar Tom!

Author : aduh, ngutang dulu dah. Gua lagi ngumpulin duit buat beli SM TOWN magazine

Eunhyuk : tahun berapa?

Author : 2010

Sungmin : babo, kenapa ga beli yang 2011 atau 2012 aja?

Author : ga ada, adanya yang tahun itu, nanti gua req sama operator warnetnya

Kyuhyun : ga bisa! Gua mau beli game baru

Donghae : jadi apa kaga?

Author : jadi

EunHae : annyeong, annyeong. EunHae immnida. Biar ga semakin kacau saja perkataan mereka. Kami minta flame atau riviewnya oke? Thanks…

See-

Shindong : gua dilupain! Bayar!

Author : udah gua bilang gua bokek!

Kyuhyun : bokek singkatan dari BOu KEteK

Author : sialan loe

Shindong : euw, kaburrrrrrr

ALL : oke dah see you next chap~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Super Junior dan Girl Generation tampak akrab di luar. Bagaimana didalam?

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : Suju couple slight Suju x SNSD

Genre : little angst, drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Part sebelumnya

"baiklah Siwon, pergunakan sisa waktu itu dengan maksimal"

"kenapa? Karena belum tentu aku lebih baik dan seperti tak pernah mengecewakan kepercayaan Yesungie hyung. Jika kau berpikir mengecewakan kepercayaan itu hanya pada kau tak menepati janjimu, atau bertemu dengan yeoja dan tidak sengaja memeluknya, itu berarti kau tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai kekasihmu dan secara tidak sengaja sikapmu yang seperti itu juga disebut mengecewakan kepercayaan Siwon yang ingin kau mempercayainya seutuhnya"

"Yoona. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

"KENAPA? KENAPA OPPA INGIN MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN INI? APA KARENA SI JALANG ITU? HAH? APA YANG OPPA INGINKAN DARINYA? ORANG BRENGSEK YANG HANYA MENJADI PARSIT DALAM KEHIDUPAN OPPA DENGANKU!"

"CUKUP! BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KIBUM DENGAN NAMA SEPERTI ITU! APA KAU TAHU? SIKAPMU YANG SEOLAH-OLAH KAU ADALAH PUTRI YANG SANGAT DIAGUNGI ITU SANGAT MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

PLAK

.

.

.

Super Junior VS Girl Generation

.

.

.

Eps I.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin VS Yoona, Jesica, Sunny

.

.

.

Part. I  
Kibum VS Yoona

Chap.3

Author POV

Kembali sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Siwon dan Kibum yang melihatnya semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Yoona yang mendapat perlakuan kurang ajar seperti itu hanya bisa menangis sesegukan dan menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sungguh sangat tidak percaya dengan sikap Siwon yang sudah sangat menganggap rendah martabat dan harga dirinya.

"apa kau puas?" Tanya Siwon menunduk sembari memegang bekas tamparan Yoona

"a-apa?" Tanya Yoona sembari sesegukan, ia sungguh sangat merasa dilecehkan oleh kelakuan Siwon

"apa kau puas setelah menamparku? Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan selain menghina Kim Kibum?" ucap Siwon lagi sengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sangat muak menghadapi sikap Yoona yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Kembali kemarahan Yoona memuncak saat mendengar nama Kibum, kenapa Siwon hanya bisa melihat Kibum? Kenapa Siwon tak pernah menganggapnya? Apa Siwon mencintai Kibum? Apa Siwon mencintai seorang namja? Apa Siwon sudah tidak normal? Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Yoona. Semakin Siwon sering menyebut nama Kibum. Semakin ia membenci Kibum, apa istimewanya Kibum? Apa Kibum kaya? Apa Kibum berpendidikan? Apa Kibum punya segalanya? Atau apa Kibum dari keluarga terpandang yang harus dihormati?. Kembali berbagai hipotesa muncul dibenak Yoona yang semakin membuat ia membenci Kibum. Ia sungguh sangat muak mendengar nama itu. Tak adakah nama lain selain Kibum yang bisa Siwon katakana?

"OPPA CUKUP! HEH, APA KAU MENCINTAI SI JALANG ITU? APA DIBENAKMU HANYA ADA DIA? TANPA KAU SADARI AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Yoona tak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sungguh sangat merasa terhina.

"ya! Aku mencintai KIBUM. DAN DIBENAKKU MEMANG HANYA ADA DIA! JADI BERHENTILAH KAU MENGHINANYA SEBELUM KAU YANG AKANKU BUAT MENYESALI UCAPANMU IM YOONA AH!" pernyataan Siwon membuat keenam orang yang berada disana Kembali terbelalak terlebih lagi Kibum, ia sungguh tak menyangka Siwon akan mengatakan hal itu didepan orang asing. Apa yang ia lakukan? Itu berarti Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia selama ini sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kibum.

Dilain sisi Kibum senang dengan pernyataan Siwon yang mengatakan jika Siwon masih mencintai dirinya. Ia sangat senang tapi kembali sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada Siwon? Pasti Yoona tidak akan diam, dan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Siwon menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"oh benarkah ini Tiffani? Siwon oppa mencintai Kibum oppa?" ucap Yuri sembari menutup bibirnya matanya masih terbelalak saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Siwon katakana.

"memangnya kau mendengar apa? ya jelas benarlah. Kasihan sekali Yoona ah. Susah payah ia merebut Siwon oppa dari Kibum oppa. Tapi Siwon oppa malah lebih mencintai Kibum oppa, dari pada dirinya. Jika aku menjadi Yoona? Mungkin aku sudah melarikan diri dan pindah keluar negeri, dari pada harus disana hanya bisa berdiam diri mempertontonkan kegagalan. Kasihan sekali." Ucap Tiffani. Dibandingkan Yuri, Tiffani jauh lebih santai. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Yoona memang wajar mendapatkan karmanya karena telah memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Ia memakhlumi Siwon yang berbuat seperti itu karena siapapun pastilah tidak akan terima jika orang yang ia cintai di hina dengan semena-mena oleh orang lain.

"kau benar Tiffani. Hm, kasiha Yoona. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah dipermalukkan seperti ini. Seandainya ada paparazzi disini? Mungkin inilah saat terakhir Yoona berada di dunia entertainment" ucap Yuri sembari terus mengintip

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tiffani tertarik dengan pernyataan Yuri

"kau ingat bukan? Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Bukannya Yoona mendapat peringatan dari pihak SM entertainment. Sebenarnya ia dihukum untuk tidak keluar dari dorm. Tapi karena memang dasarnya ia merasa dirinya adalah putri jadilah dia mengabaikan peringatan itu" tutur Yuri, mendapat anggukan dari Tiffani.

"hah, dari pada kita terus berada disini. Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin aku ikut dalam masalah ini. Hanya mempermalukan orang tua saja" ucap Tiffani mulai beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya akan tetapi tangannya dengan cepat digenggam oleh Yuri agar dirinya tidak segera pergi

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tiffani menepis tangan Yuri yang menggenggam tangannya

"apa kau tega meninggalkan Yoona sendirian? Bukankah kita sudah bilang jika kita akan terus mengikuti sampai ia selesai dengan acaranya" ucap Yuri, membuat Tiffani dengan malasnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya

"aku merasa diperbudak olehnya" kesal Tiffani

.

.

.

"Oops. Sungguh sangat gentle" puji Jessica pada sikap Siwon yang menyatakan bahwa ia lebih mencintai Kibum dari pada Yoona

"Siwon oppa sungguh sangat romantis" puji Sunny juga kepada Siwon

"heh, kira-kira apa yang akan Yoona lakukan setelah ini, Bunny?" Tanya Jessica terus menatap pemandangan yang sangat menarik baginya.

"mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku peramal?" ucap Sunny sembari masih merekam pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"mungkin. Memalukan sekali jika harus dipermalukan sejauh itu" seringai kembali terkembang dari bibir Jessica, hatinya sangat senang dan moodnya sungguh sangat baik mengetahui pemandangan ini.

"ne, kau benar. Aku bersyukur ikut denganmu. Hihihi, ini terasa seru melebihi bermain video game dan kau menang berturut-turut" ucap Sunny dengan senyum senang mengembang dibibirnya

"apa dibenakmu hanya ada itu?" Tanya Jessica merasa ilfeel saat Sunny mengucapkan video game.

"tidak, masih ada Kyuhyunie oppa juga" ucap Sunny membuat mimic wajah Jessica menunjukkan jika ia bosan mendengar nama Kyuhyun

"aku salut pada Siwon oppa. Dengan gentlenya menyatakan ia mencintai Kibum oppa" tambah Sunny

"kau senang dengan itu?" Tanya Jessica, melihat wajah Sunny yang tersenyum senang

"aku senang. Dari pada aku melihat Siwon oppa memilih Yoona yang hanya akan membuat kepala anak itu semakin membesar" tutur Sunny masih serius merekam Yoona dan Siwon

"I agree with you, Sunny" ucap Jessica dengan seringai dibibirnya

.

.

.

Kini Yoona sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. lidahnya terasa kelu, hatinya begitu hancur. Kenapa? Kenapa Siwon mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa Siwon setega ini mempermalukannya. Ini sungguh mimpi buruk baginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Masih. Masih ada satu cara lagi untuk membuat Siwon menjadi miliknya. Yaitu dengan meminta bantuan langsung dari Ajjushi dan Ajjuma Choi. Agar menjodohkan dirinya dengan Siwon. Ya ia akan melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun, Siwon harus bersama dirinya.

"oppa! Sebaliknya. Kau yang akan ku buat benar-benar menyesali omong kosongmu itu! Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menang! Kau atau Aku? Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dan mengemis dikakiku" ucap Yoona sembari pergi dari hadapan Siwon, Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Yoona hanya menatap Yoona dengan sangat kesal. Akan tetapi disisi lain ia juga senang. Masalahnya dengan Yoona telah terselesaikan dan kini yang ia perlu lakukan hanya membenahi dan memulai kembali lagi dari awal kisah cintanya dengan Kibum. Namja yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

kita lihat suasana di dalam dorm, Ryeowook dan Yesung telah kembali. Tapi Kibum dan Siwon masih saja belum kembali.

"kemana perginya mereka, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Leeteuk semakin cemas.

"tenganglah Teukie mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kangin menenangkan Leeteuk

"kau tak mengerti perasaanku Yeongwoon. Anak-anakku menghilang dan aku tak tahu mereka berada dimana? Dan ini sudah mendekati jam empat pagi!" ucap Leeteuk sembari menangis, ia sungguh sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena gagal menjaga Kibum dan Siwon

"yakinlah, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kangin dengan wajah yakin

"aku sudah mencari mereka diseluruh tempat yang ada diapartemen tapi tidak menemukan mereka sama sekali" ucap Hangeng dengan nada cemas

"apa hyung sudah mencari mereka ke parkiran apartemen" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Hangeng

"sudah, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada" ucap Hangeng

"apa hyung sudah mencari mereka keparkiran bawah tanah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"disana sangat gelap, apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat segelap itu" ucap Hangeng lagi

"aku sudah menghubungi Kibum tapi ternyata phoneselnya ditinggal di dorm, aku juga sudah menghubungi Siwon tapi phoneselnya juga tertinggal di dorm" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir bersamaan

"mereka berdua, sampai mereka kembali ke dorm aku akan mengadu kepala mereka berdua" kesal Heechul sembari memijit kepalanya yang sakit karena terlalu keras memikirkan Siwon dan Kibum

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam, mereka bukan diam tanpa berpikir apa-apa. mereka berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Kibum, karena saat mereka menyuruh Kibum untuk mebali ke dorm, ia malah hilang entah kemana. Dan saat Siwon mencari Kibum ia juga tak kembali sampai sekarang

"apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin sesegukan, ia sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan kedua dongsaenya itu

"Mian, Henry tidak membantu apa-apa. tapi Henry sangat menyayangi mereka" ucap Henry menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak berguna saat ini. Ia merasa ia tak membantu apa-apa untuk berusaha menemukan Siwon dan Kibum

"aniya Henry, jika tanpa mu aku sudah menangis sampai saat ini" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis agar Henry berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"sebenarnya mereka ada dimana?" kesal Zhoumy pada kedua dongsaenya

"apa mereka tidak berpikir bahwa sikap mereka yang seperti ini malah akan membuat kita khawatir dengan mereka?" lanjutnya lagi

"aku sudah menelepon semua orang, dan menanyakan dimana mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat mereka ada dimana" ucap Shindong masih berkutat dengan phoneselnya.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Siwon dan Kibum. Kini Yoona telah pergi dengan sakit hatinya, Jessica dan Sunny masih berada di sana, dan Tiffani dan Yuri yang juga sudah pergi menyusul Yoona.

"Jessica bukankah itu Kibum oppa?" Tanya Sunny meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat, saat Kibum pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya

"diamana?" Tanya Jessica sembari mandang arah yang ditunju oleh jemari Sunny

"aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas karena disini gelap, akh. Tempat menjijikkan sudah gelap panas lagi, ayo pergi. Aku muak ditempat tidak elite seperti ini" lanjut Jessica beranjak pergi yang diikuti Sunny

"mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku" ucap Sunny pada dirinya sendiri.

"ne, mungkin saja. Lagipula mau apa dia berada disini? Menambah sakit hatinya?" ucap Jessica mulai memasuki mobilnya

"haha, itu terdengar lucu" ucap Sunny dengan tawa bahagianya mengkuti Jessica dan masuk ke mobil Jessica dan bersama jesica kembali ke dorm SNSD dengan barang bukti atas kejadian ini

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia sungguh sangat lelah karena harus berhadapan dengan orang seperti Yoona, tapi ia juga lega karena kini jalan sudah terbuka untuk membenahi kesalahannya dengan Kibum.

Saat ia berjalan menuju dorm, kembali ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di kursi taman apartemen yang Siwon yakini itu adalah Kibum, dengan perasaan senang Siwon menghampiri Kibum, senyum kecil mulai mengembang dibibir tipisnya menampakan lesung pipi yang sangat menawan

"Bummie" ucapnya memanggil namja yang membelakanginya

Kibum yang mendengar nada baritone ini hanya terkejut tanpa mencari asal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tersebut

"kenapa aku mendengarkan suaranya?" Tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri, Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya bungkam, senyuman yang mengembang kini telah pudar ia hanya bisa menatap Kibum sendu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, ia masih ingat jika Kibum masih sangat membencinya.

"aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi sehingga mendengar suaranya" ucap Kibum lagi pada dirinya sendiri

"kenapa ia membohongiku?" Tanya Kibum lagi pada dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon dibelakangnya yang hanya diam menatapnya sendu

"kenapa aku tertipu olehnya?" kesal Kibum lagi

"aku pasti sudah gila karena ini" kesal Kibum sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"tapi jauh di dalam hatiku aku masih mencintainya" kata-kata Kibum membuat Siwon terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Kibum tidak sebegitu membencinya seperti sikap Kibum padanya, ia semakin yakin bahwa masih banyak harapan dan kesempatan untuk memulainya lagi dari awal. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kibum dengan pemikirannya. Hatinya kini sudah jauh lebih baik, karena Kibum, karena orang yang ia cintai masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa dicintai lagi olehnya.

.

.

.

Kini sampailah Siwon di dalam dorm, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir termasuk Donghae yang kemarin sangat marah padanya.

"dari mana saja kau anak nakal?" Tanya Heechul memeluk Siwon

"aku mencari Kibummie, hyung" ucap Siwon membalas pelukan Heechul

"kau menemukannya?" Tanya Donghae antusias

"ne, dia ada di taman apartemen hyung. Susulah dia ini sudah dini hari" ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum

Tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk menjemput Kibum yang kini diketahui berada di taman departemen

"kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya?" Tanya Hangeng pada Siwon

"Hannie jangan tanyakan apapun pada dongsaemu, biarkan dia beristirahat" ucap Leeteuk memperingati Hangeng, membuat Hangeng mengangguk paham

"ne, istirahatlah Siwon" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Siwon mengangguk

"main umma, membuat umma dan semua hyung dan dongsaeku mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Siwon sembari membungkuk pada Leeteuk pamit menuju lantai dua untuk beristirahat

Selang beberapa menit setelah Siwon kembali ke kamarnya datanglah Kibum dibelakangi oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dari raut wajahnya terlihat wajah Kibum sangat kacau. Seperti ada beban yang sedang ia pikul tapi hanya ia yang tahu apa beban itu.

"kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali ke dorm?" Tanya Yesung pada Kibum, yang membuat Kibum menunduk

"mian hyung, aku hanya belum ingin pergi tidur" ucap Kibum masih menunduk. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal karena ulahnya lagi semua orang yang berada di dorm jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih saat ini ia akan pergi untuk facum. Itu akan membuatnya tambah merasa bersalah lagi.

"gwencamna. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah" ucap Donghae mengelus rambut Kibum yang mendapat anggukan lemas dari Kibum. Kini Kibum beranjak menuju kamar Leeteuk karena ia sudah mengatakan pada Leeteuk agar ia tidur bersama Leeteuk

"aku sungguh sangat bersyukur mereka kembali dengan selamat" ucap Sungmin bersyukur. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul, ia senang melihat Sungmin bisa tersenyum lagi

"akhinya aku bisa tidur" ucap Hangeng kembali ke kamanya

"karena kejadian ini rasa kantukku hilang" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri

"hyung kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik kepala sungmin agar bersandar dipundaknya, tak lupa ia mengelus rambut Sungmin agar Sungmin cepat terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

"sekarang kau tak usah menyalahkan dirimu dan pergilan tidur" ucap Kangin pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk yang memang merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyusul Kibum yang sudah beristirahat dikamarnya.

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Leeteuk mengkhawatirkan Kangin

"aku bisa tidur di sofa dorm" ucapnya sembari tersenyum membuat Leeteuk tersenyum dan beranjak menuju kamarnya

"aku lapar" ucap Shindong, Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Shindong hanya tertawa dan menawarkan Shindong makanan. Shindong dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Ryeowook dan bersamanya pergi menuju dapur. Henry yang sudah tertidur di paha Zhoumy yang sedang menonton bola karena masalah hari ini sudah selesai, dan Donghae beserta Eunhyuk yang juga ikut menonton dengan Zhoumy, Yesung, Kangin, Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau masih disini Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk ikut menonton bola

"memang kenapa jika aku disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae

"bisakah kau jika sedang berbicara denganku hanya melihatku?" kesal Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae

"ne, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi

"kau tidak pergi tidur?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk tapi hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk sendiri.

"besok kau harus siaran disukira chagi, jadi pergilah tidur agar kau tidak lemas paginya" ucap Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang pasrah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tapi kau juga tidur Hae" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae tak bisa menolak itu, karena jika ia menolak pasti saja Eunhyuk tidak akan jadi tidur

"ne. kita tidur" ucap Donghae sembari merangkul Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"aku juga akan tidur" ucap Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kangin dan Zhoumy.

"ne hyung. Tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengaktifkan PSPnya.

"apakah hubungan Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung akan membaik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari bermain dengan PSPnya.

"kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Zhoumy focus kepada layar tv dan mendapat anggukan dari Yesung

"aku tak menyangka masalahnya akan serumit ini" ucap Yesung sembari terus menatap tv

"ne, kau benar hyung. Dan babonya lagi kenapa Siwon hyung menerima cinta dari Yoona" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"apa? kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Zhoumy membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun antusias

"aku tahu dari Siwon hyung sendiri" balasnya lagi sembari masih terfokuskan pada layar PSP

" ku kira masalah ini tidak akan selesai seperti yang ku bayangkan" ucap Yesung meragukan hipotesanya

"ne, kau benar hyung. Masalah ini terlalu rumit" tutur Zhoumy menyetujui pendapat Yesung

"jika ini terjadi padaku, lebih baik aku memilih mati saja" kata Kyuhyun, suara PSP yang sangat bising membuat Sungmin bangun dari pundak Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun harus mematikan PSPnya dan menidurkan Sungmin kembali.

"jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku yakin sikap dewasa Siwon akan memberikan hasil yang baik untuknya dan Kibum" tutur Zhoumy sembari mengelus kepala Henry yang tertidur pulas tak terusikkan dengan suara tv dan suara mereka.

"ya semoga saja" ucap Yesung dan Kyuhun bersamaan

.

.

.

Yoona POV

Hari ini aku akan meminta bantuan kepada ajjushi dan ajjuma Choi agar mereka membantuku untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon oppa. Berapun harganya aku sanggup untuk membayarnya semua demi Siwon oppa. Keluargaku mungkin berada beberapa tingkat dibawah keluarga Siwon oppa. Ajjushi Choi pemilik Yundai departemen, yaitu departemen terbesar ke-2 di Seoul. Membuatku tidak ingin membiarkan Siwon oppa terlepaskan begitu saja. Aku harus membuat Siwon oppa kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi.

Kini sampailah aku di depan kediaman ajjushi dan ajjuma Choi. Terlihat rumahnya begitu mewah dan megah, bagaikan rumah seorang bangsawan yang sangat terpandang. Aku memasukkan mobilku ke lahan parkir rumah ini, dank au tahu lahan parkirnya begitu sangat luas melebihi lahan parkir di rumahku sendiri

"anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya pelayan rumah keluarga Choi menanyaiku

"aku ingin bertemu dengan ajjushi Choi" ucapku sembari turun dari mobil ferari merahku.

"apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi, cih, apa harus sesulit ini untuk bertemu dengan ajjushi Choi. Tapi aku memakhluminya sih karena ajjushi Choi pasti saja sangat sibuk, tapi ini tak boleh menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengannya

"apa kau tidak tahu aku? Bertemu dengan tuanmu saja harus meminta ijin seperti ini. Bilang saja pada ajjushi jika aku Im Yoona Ah ingin menemuinya" ucapku kesal pada pelayan rumah ini.

"tapi beliau sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena harus mengadakan sebuah pertemuan" kata-kata pelayan ini sungguh membuatku sangat kesal. Apa dia hanya ingin berbasa-basi denganku? Atau hanya mencari petaka padaku?

"kau mau mencari petaka dengaku? Apa susahnya untuk menemui ajjushi dan bilang padanya aku Im Yoona Ah ingin menemuinya!" perintahku pada budak ini. Malas sekali jika harus menyebut orang yang ada dihadapanku ini dengan sebutan pelayan, lebih baik ku panggil budak saja.

"ti-tidak no-nona Y-Yoona, ta-tapi memang benar T-tuan besar C-Choi sedang mengadakan pertemuan di dalam sana" ucap budak ini lagi, dengan kesalnya aku mendorong busak sampai dirinya terjatuh. Dan mulai memasuki rumah keluarga Choi. Sesampainya di dalam rumah aku berdecak kagum karena rumahnya sangat indah bagaikan berada di dalam sebuah istana yang begitu megah, akan tetapi aku tak boleh terbuai dengan ini dan mulai berteriak memanggil nama ajjushi Choi

"ajjushi! Aku ingin menemuimu!" teriakku kesal, terus memanggil nama ajjushi Choi, akan tetapo orangnya tidak keluar juga membuat ku semakin kesal. Budak sama majikan sama saja, sama-sama hanya membuat aku semakin kesal saja.

.

.

.

Ajjuma Choi POV

Siapa itu yang berteriak tidak sopan seperti itu di rumahku? Aku memanggil salah satu pelayanku dan menanyai siapakah orang yang berteriak dengan tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Yeonjun" ucapku pada salah seorang pelayanku

"ne, nyonya besar, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" ucap Yeongjun dengan sopan, aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"coba kau lihat, siapakah orang yang berteriak di dalam rumah itu" ucapku dan mendapat anggukan daru Yeongjun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yeongjun memberitahuku ada seorang yeoja datang kerumahku dengan nama Im Yoona Ah. Bukankah Yoona itu salah satu dari grup band Girl Generation itu? Ada apa ia kesini, aku beniat menemuinya, ada apa seorang Yoona mendatangi kediaman ini? Apa ia mencari Siwon?

"ada apa anda kemari Yoona" ucapku sengan senyuman, akan tetapi terlihat diwajahnya ia sangat kesal.

"siapa kau?" tanyanya padaku. Oh, anak muda jaman sekarang. Sopan santunnya sungguh sangat kurang.

"saya? Saya umma dari Choi Siwon" ucapku membalas pertanyaan dari yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini. Tampak wajahnya yang sangat terkejut mengetahui aku adalah ummanya Siwon.

"ajjuma, mian" ucapnya lalu membungkuk padaku, aku membalasnya dengan membungkuk juga.

"gwencamna" ucapku tersenyum. Aku melihat penampilan yeoja ini. Memang seperti ini memang penampilan seorang artis. Harus trendi. Ia mengenakan jaket berbulu, rok jeans sepaha dan bootheels yang menutupi kakinya, dengan tatanan rambut lurusnya dengan warna merah kecoklat-coklatan.

"aku ingin bicara pada ajjushi, tapi karena budak oops pelayanmu melarangku jadi aku ingin berbicara denganmu, bisakan?" tanyanya padaku, oh sungguh sopan santun yeoja ini sudah sangat kurang

"arraso, ikutlah denganku. Berbicara disini tidak sopan" ucapku mengajaknya untuk keruang pertemuan keluarga

Sesampainya aku dengan Yoona di ruang keluarga, aku mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk, dan menawarinya jamuan untuk pertemuan ini.

"nah Yoona ah, kau mau apa?" Tanyaku pada Yoona saat menawari jamuan untuknya.

"aniya ajjuma" ucapnya sembari tersenyum

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan memberitahu Yeonjun untuk menyiapi dua kopi saja untuk antisipasi dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Yeonjun membalasnya dengan anggukan sembari menunduk member salam padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan menunduk juga

"ajjuma, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ucap Yoona tiba-tiba setelah Yeonjun meninggalkan ruang pertemuan

"ne, kau ingin aku membantu apa Yoona ah?" tanyaku padanya

"bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Siwon oppa!" ucapnya menatapku, terlihat dari mata anak ini ia ingin membalas dendam entah kepada siapa, tapi apa yang ia pikirkan? Mencariku hanya untuk meminta bantuan hal seperti itu.

"mian Yoona, akan tetapi aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi anakku" ucapku pelan, aku berharap anak ini bisa mengerti

"apa? jadi kau tak mau membantuku?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan kembali membalas perkataan Yoona

"Siwon memang anakku. Tapi ia juga memiliki urusan pribadinya sendiri. Dan aku tak berhak untuk turut campur seperti masalah hatinya yang akan berpihak pada siapa" balasku, akan tetapi seperti anak ini akan tidak mengerti

"apa kau ingin anakmu memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Kibum yang jelas seorang namaja? Kau ingin itu? Hah?" ucapnya. Aku yakin kini kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Aku tak terkejut jika anakku menjalin hubungan dengan namja, yang jelas ia bahagia. Bagaimanapun yang akan menjalani kehidupannya adalah dia, Choi Siwon dan bukan aku ataupun appanya. Aku hanya ingin memiliki menantu yang masih mempunyai sopan santun.

"saya tidak terkejut jika Siwon memiliki hubungan dengan seorang namja" ucapku meyakini hatiku. Walaupun sedikit kecewa karena anakku akan tidak memiliki keturunan nantinya. Tapi kebahagiaan anakku tidak dapat dibeli dengan apapun.

"a-apa? jadi kau tidak mau membantuku!" bentak Yoona padaku, ya ampun anak ini. Apa dulu orang tuanya sama sekali tidak meberinya pendidikan moral

"mian Yoona membuat anda kecewa dan saya menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu anda" ucapku menundukkan kepala meminta maaf

"ya! Aku kecewa, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" ucap Yoona sembari menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Hah dasar anak itu. Aku hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala pada anak itu. Yeonjun yang datang membawa dua cangkir kopi hanya menatapku bingung.

"wae yeonjun?" tanyaku tersenyum padanya Yeonjun

"itu, nyonya besar. Kenapa Yoona sudah pergi?" Tanyanya padaku

"urusan kami sudah selesai" ucapku

"Yeonjun bisa kau mengambilakan tepelon untukku?" tanyaku dan Yeonjun memjawabnya dengan anggukan senang dan segera beranjak mengambil salah satu telepon dirumah kami. Setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu terlihat Yeonjun yang berlari kecil menghampiriku sembari memberikan gagang telepon dan menunduk sembari pergi, aku yang melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Yeonjun mengingatkan aku kepada Siwon saat ia berumur sama seperti Yeonjun.

Aku menekan beberapa nomor dan menelepon seseorang

.

.

.

Author POV

Suara telepon berdering di dorm super junior, Kibum berjalan menghampiri telepon itu karena dorm hari ini sepi dan tinggal ia sendiri yang tinggal di dorm karena free job sebelum facum. Dengan pelan ia mengambil gagang telepon tersebut.

"selamat siang, dorm Super Junior. Ingin berbicara dengan siapa?" sapa Kibum sopan

"_saya ingin berbicara dengan Siwon dan Kibum_" ucap nyonya Choi membalas salam Kibum dengan sopan

"ne, ini saya Kibum, dan maaf Siwon hyung sedang ada job. Dengan siapa ini?" Tanya Kibum

"_arraso. Saya ummanya Siwon_" ucap nyonya Choi dengan nada senang. Kini Kibum hanya tertegun mendengar nama dari sang penelepon, ajjuma Choi, ada urusan apa seorang ajjuma Choi ingin berbicara dengan Kibum. Apa ajjuma Choi tahu masalahnya dengan Siwon? Tapi siapa yang memberi tahu? Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Kibum, apa ajjuma Choi ingin memarahinya karena ia telah melukai anak mereka?

"ne, ajjuma ada apa ingin menelepon saya?" Tanya Kibum sopan kepada ajjuma Choi, hatinya kini berdegup kencang, ia takut jika ajjuma Choi memarahinya.

"_hahaha, jadi ini calon menantuku?_" kata-kata ajjuma Choi membuat Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Calon menantu? Apa yang ajjuma Choi pikirkan? Darimana ajjuma Choi tahu jika ia memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan Siwon? Ini membuat hati Kibum semakin berdegup kencang. Apa yang harus ia katakana? Ataukah ia harus berdusta? Ia sungguh bingung, keringat dingin mengalir manis dari pelipisnya.

"me-menantu? Maaf, m-maksud anda apa?" Tanya Kibum semakin gugup, apa yang dipikirkan ajjuma Choi? Apa maksudnya memanggilnya calon menantu?

"_haha, ternyata calon menantuku pemalu juga_" tutur ajjuma Choi semakin membuat Kibum tak mengerti. Apa ajjuma Choi hanya ingin menggodanya saja? Tapi ia namja orang tua manapun pasti keberatan menerima jika anak mereka memeiliki kekasih yang bergender sama, tapi kenapa ajjuma Choi tidak dan malah tertawa menggodanya

"maaf, saya semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud anda ajjuma!" tegas Kibum dengan nada yang menunjukkan ketidak mengertian seorang Kim Kibum.

"_bukankah anda kekasih Siwon, Kim Kibum ssi?_" Tanya ajjuma Choi dengan nada serius. Perubahan nada yang diucapkan ajjuma Choi semakin membuat Kibum menjadi bingung akan hal ini

"h-ha? A-anak anda namja, saya juga namja bagaimana mungkin?" jawab Kibum mencoba untuk berdusta kepada ajjuma Choi

"_tapi, kata Yoona anda adalah kekasih anak saya_" ucap ajjuma Choi terkekeh geli mendapati kegugupan Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya. Di dalam hati ajjuma Choi ia sungguh menyukai Kibum, selain pemalu seperti yeoja ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang cukup baik, terbukti dari perkataannya yang sopan sebelum ia mengetahui yang menelepon ini adalah ajjuma Choi.

"Y-Yoona?" Kibum membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar nama Yoona, pasti Yoonalah yang memberitahu ajjuma Choi prihal hubungannya dengan Siwon, resah hatinya. Ia takut, takut apabila kini ajjuma Choi akan melarangnya menemui Siwon, saat ia akan kembali mencoba untuk mencintai Siwon kembali, malah ada hal yang sangat ditakutinya yaitu orang tua Siwon sendiri.

"_ne, Kibum, saya tahu anda sangat mencintai anak saya, saya hanya ingin berpesan tolong jaga diri dan perasaan anak sulung saya. Karena jika anda menyakitinya berarti anda menyakiti saya dan keluarga Siwon juga. Mengerti?_" ucap ajjuma Choi sembari tersenyum di seberang sana, ia sungguh tidak mau anak sulungnya kecewa karena hubungan asmaranya tidak direstui olehnya ataupun suaminya. Karena, apapun pilihan anaknya asalkan anaknya bahagia dan setia itu sudah cukup.

"a-arraso" ucap Kibum semakin gugup. Ajjuma Choi menitipkan Siwon kepadanya. Apa yang ajjuma Choi pikirkan sehingga menitipkan Siwon padanya, ia sudah menyakiti Siwon, ia tak pantas untuk menjaga Siwon, karena kini Siwon sakit karenanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada ajjuma Choi bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon akan berakhir, ia takut. Takut akan jika ia mengatakan itu ajjuma Choi akan membencinya seperti ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia telah mengecewakan Siwon karena telah menjadi kekasih yang egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu hancurnya Siwon.

"_gomawo, Kibum sshi. Saya tahu, Siwon hanya akan bahagia dengan anda_" ucap ajjuma Choi mengakhiri panggilannya. Kibum yang merasa panggilannya telah terputus hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari menutup kembali gagang telepon. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah meja telepon, di tekuknya lututnya dan memeluk lututnya, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih, takut, dan menyesal. Ia sedih karena telah mengecewakan ajjuma Choi, ia menghormati setiap orang tua termasuk ajjuma Choi. Tapi kini ia malah mengecewakan kepercayaan ajjuma Choi. Takut, takut jika ajjuma Choi mengetahui jika ia telah menyakiti Siwon, ia sangat takut jika ajjuma Choi akan membenci dirinya. Dan menyesal. Menyesal telah melakukan hal konyol yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, ia bukan hanya menyakiti hati Siwon tapi juga melukai fisik siwon, ia ingat ia memukul rahang Siwon hingga lebam dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah, dan menampar pipi Siwon sehingga memerah dan lecet. Ia menangis, menangis sesegukan. Menangis sekeras mungkin, menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi sikapnya, menangisi keadaan Siwon. Ia menangis, ia tak perduli jika hanya kesepian dorm yang menemaninya. Ia tak perduli lagi, yang ia perdulikan kini hanya Siwon dan kepercayaan yang ajjuma Choi di berikan padanya.

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Hiks, Tuhan, apa yang kini harus kulakukan? Aku menyayangi setiap orang tua, menghormati mereka, termasuk ajjuma Choi, tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini? Aku telah menghancurkan kepercayaan Siwon hyung dan kini aku juga mengecewakan kepercayaan ajjuma Choi. Tuhan, hukumlah aku sebebrat mungkin karena kebodohanku. Pikiranku telah buntu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, sangat berat. Ini sangat berat untuk ke tempuh. Aku tak mungkin dapat menyelesaikan semua ini seorang diri. Semakin lama tangisanku semakin keras. Aku tak perduli

"Tuhan, maaf hanya ini yang dapatku lakukan" ucapku pelan kepada Tuhan, terimakasih karena telah memberikan aku kehidupan yang berarti. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan kekasih yang selalu ada untukku. Tapi semua ini tak pantas untukku dapatkan. Tuhan, maaf jika aku menyakiti Siwon hyung. Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakan ajjuma Choi dan semua hyung dan dongsaeku.

"aku mencintai mereka, terlebih aku mencintai Siwon hyung." Lanjutku lirik. Kini dengan air mata yang masih menetes aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku gontai menuju dapur dorm, pikiranku telah buntu. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal. Tak ada yang dapatku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku.

Ku ambil sebilah pisau. Dan lagi aku menjatuhkan diriku di sebelah pintu dapur, sakitnya darah yang keluar dari nadiku tak sesakit hati Siwon hyung saat aku memukulnya, darah yang mengalir manis di tanganku menceritakan kesalahan demi kesalahan yang aku perbuat selama ini. Siwon hyung mianhae karena aku telah menyakitimu, tapi jujur dari lubuk hatiku aku sangat mencintai hyung.

"akh" aku rasakah pandanganku yang mulai membuyar dan nafasku yang mulai menyesak. Aku tersenyum, tersenyum pahit. Aku berharap tuhan tidak menghukumku di neraka nanti

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana keadaan Kibum setelah ini?

Siapakah yang menyadari keadaan Kibum?

Apa Kibum akan selamat dari keegoisannya?

Kita lihat chap berikutnya . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Saya tahu fanfic ini semakin kacau dan membosankan, saya kira ini akan selesai di chap ini akan tetapi pikiran saya yang semakin kacau membuatnya terus berlangsung sampai chap berikutnya, saya harap readers semua tidak menghakimi saya atas kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun : Siwon tuh gara-gara loe, Kibum kenapa?

Siwon : *shock, Bummie, Bummie kenapa?

Sungmin : udah kelar ficnya, kembali seperti semula

Kibum : eh gua jadi hantu ye sekarang

Kyuhyun : iye, hyung. Loe emang setan, setan paling gagal sedunia karena ketahuan nampak di bumi

Eunhyuk : Tom, TomCat TomAt

Yesung : bukan Hyukkie, tapi Tom Tom banget

Ryeowook : hus, hyung. Jangan kacaukan CF orang

Author : kasian banget ya jadi Yesung oppa? Di usir pacarnya

Yesung : siapa bilan?

Author : tuh, lihat kalimat Ryeowook oppa yang bilang "hus" ga nyadar?

Eunhyuk : kapret loe Tom, gua di kacangin!

Author : kaga oppa, ada apa? kangen?

Eunhyuk : sok tahu loe bocah

Heechul : terus?

Author : iya, bener. Terus?

Heechul : yang bilang eloe siapa?

Author : lalu apa oppa?

Heechul : gua bilang terusin untuk … ITUUU*gaya Heechul kaya acara comedian di TV

Hangeng : kenapa kau menunjukku chagi?

Heechul : kaga*kabur

Kangin : oi, ga ada yang kangen gua?

Leeteuk : Kangin loe pulang wamil makin subur ya?

Kyuhyun : bener banget, loe Kangin loe pulang wamil makin subur ya?

Kangin : eh, upil setan loe ngatain gua. Gua kepet, miskin loe

Kyuhyun : Sungmin, Siwon, Sindong masih kaya. Gua tinggal disana aja

Kibum : eh gua gimana nih? Kok ga dapat jatah ngomong ya?

Sindong : eh, setan ga ada yang ngomong

Donghae : Sindong hyung, loe tumben kebagian jatah ngomong?

Sindong : iya ya? Biasanya gua paling terakhir ngomong, terus gua pernah ditinggal

Zhoumy : nasib loe hyung.

Henry : Zhoumy gege chagi ga boleh gitu, namti dimarahin sama umma

Author : we, hyungdeull yang jauh mendekat, yang dekat merapat.

Ryeowook : ada apa lagi Tom

Kibum : iye ada apa

Eunhyuk : Kibum chagi, hantu ga bisa ngomong

Kibum : kesel gua! Kenapa gua disiksa si Tom melulu?

Author : ini emang sialnya para Uke oppa

Siwon : loe Seme atau Uke?

Author : Seme

Eunhyuk : pantas ini orang suka nyiksa Uke!

Donghae : ah tidak juga

Ryeowook : diem loe hyung, seme tahu apa tentang kami?*nangis Bombay

Yesung : chagi jangan percaya dengan bisikan setan

Kibum : gua ga pernah bisikin pacar loe hyung

All(-Kibum) : *natap Kibum dengan arti "apaan seh loe?"

Kibum : *ngamuk

Sungmin : Kibum mengalay

Kyuhyun : Sungmin hyung memontok

Donghae : Henry menggemaskan

Eunhyuk : anjrit loe seme mata keranjang

Zhoumy : eh Henry hanya milik gua!

Heechul : Hangeng milik gua!

Ryeowook : JongWoon milikku!

Yesung : chagi selingkuh sama JongWoon itu lagi*nangis

All(-Yesung) : *komat kamit biar Yesung sadar dari amnesianya

Author : minta flame atau review sono

Kyuhyun : couple siapa yang minta flame sekarang Tom

Author : waduh Couple shipper udah nongol

Kyuhyun : Suka-suka

Author : eh ada readers yang ngereq HANWON, panggil HANGENG dan SIWON oppa!*nahan Heechul sebelum menggila

Kibum : ambil aja si SIWON, gua ga butuh SEME PENGHIANAT

Author : pis,, ga jadi. Ganti couple Kyu

Kyuhyun : HANCHUL TOM!

Author : *lepasin Heechul

HanChul : oke, untuk mempersingkat wantu kami ingin meminta flame dan review. Annyeong

Hangeng : mian Heechul sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik

Sungmin : Nari wew, Sindong hyung sama Nari, kapan ke pelaminan?

Kyuhyun : setelah Sungmin hyung mengandung

Author : gua udah dapat SM TOWN magazine!*teriak seneng

Eunhyuk : gua pengen nanya itu dari tadi

Author : mian, hehehe. Udah, anjrit EUNHAE moment ga ada sama sekali! Super Junior juga dikittt.. kesel gua…

Eunhyuk : udah jadi ELF?

Author : ga berani gua, masih takut

Donghae : apa yang loe takutin?

Author : gua ga pantas jadi ELF mengingat perjuangan ELF kebanyakan

Leeteuk : ga usah takut, PD aja.

Author : heh, udah ah. Jangan membuat suasana makin kacau, ulang minta flame sono

Kyuhyun : couple siapa sekarang?

KangTeuk : biar kami saja, untuk merayakan hari kembalinya Kangin ke Super Junior

Donghae : oke gua setuju sama umma dan appa

Author : gua punya foto waktu Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kangin sama Donghae oppa saat pelukan

Kyuhyun : terus?

Sungmin : penting? Kita juga ikut

Heechul : gua kan wamil jadi ga tahu, apa?

Hangeng : gua ada di China

Zhoumy : gua lagi kencan sama Henry

Henry : bener banget

Author : Donghae oppa niatnya meluk Kangin oppa atau Eunhyuk oppa? Tangannya erat meluk ke Eunhyuk oppa

Eunhyuk : *blushing

Donghae : *salting

Siwon : *ngupil

Kibum : *esmosyong

All(-Siwon) : *natap Siwon dan Kibum ilfeel

Author : udah ah, appa umma, mana janjinya

Kyuhyun : janji loe ama gua belum loe bayar

Author : masih miskin

KangTeuk : supaya anda dan readers tidak ikut menggila seperti nama-nama yang tertera di fic ini, di harapkan agar mengungsi dengan radius 1 DM, oke, annyeong :D

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP :D


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Super Junior dan Girl Generation tampak akrab di luar. Bagaimana didalam?

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : Suju couple slight Suju x SNSD

Genre : little angst, drama, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Part sebelumnya

"bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Siwon oppa!"

"mian Yoona, akan tetapi aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi anakku"

"apa kau ingin anakmu memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Kibum yang jelas seorang namaja? Kau ingin itu? Hah?"

"mian Yoona membuat anda kecewa dan saya menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu anda"

"ya! Aku kecewa, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!"

"_ne, Kibum, saya tahu anda sangat mencintai anak saya, saya hanya ingin berpesan tolong jaga diri dan perasaan anak sulung saya. Karena jika anda menyakitinya berarti anda menyakiti saya dan keluarga Siwon juga. Mengerti?_"

"_gomawo, Kibum sshi. Saya tahu, Siwon hanya akan bahagia dengan anda_"

"Tuhan, maaf hanya ini yang dapatku lakukan"

"aku mencintai mereka, terlebih aku mencintai Siwon hyung."

.

.

.

Super Junior VS Girl Generation

.

.

.

Eps I.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin VS Yoona, Jesica, Sunny

.

.

.

Part. I  
Kibum VS Yoona

Chap.4

.

.

.

Author POV

Kibum telah terselimut dalam kabut mimpi saat ia pingsan. Beberapa detik setelah Kibum memotong urat nadinya pintu dorm dibuka oleh seorang namja berparas manis dengan rambut blondenya

"annyeong" sapanya, akan tetapi sapaannya sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh namja yang tengah menjaga dorm mereka

"Kibum?" tanyanya lagi. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat karena ia merasakan firasat yang buruk, sampai saatnya ia sampai di depan dapur dorm.

Matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna melihat Kibum yang tergeletak lemas dengan tangan yang bersimpah darah dan sebilah pisau kecil yang menemaninya. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk merobek lengan bajunya dan mengikatkan di pergelangan tangan Kibum. Berharap apabila dengan cara itu darah Kibum dapat berhenti mengalir. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan dengan segera lari menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Berharap Kibum mendapat pertolongan dari pihak medis.

"Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau babo?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari berlari menuju parkiran dorm, matanya telah memanas sempurna melihat dongsae yang ia sayangi terkulai lemas dengan tangan yang bersimpa darah seperti ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang Kibum pikirkan sehingga ia melakukan hal seperti itu

Ryeowook yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah menggenong Kibum memandang Eunhyuk dengan heran, akan tetapi sesuatu yang janggal menghampirinya. Kenapa lengan baju Eunhyuk robek dan kenapa pergelangan tangan Kibum berbalut kain. Ryeowook yang mendapati kejanggalan itu. Berlari mengejar Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Kembali ke Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terus saja berlari dan menuju mobilnya, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan Kibum yang masih terbaring lemah di jok sebelehnya. Darah di tangannya kini berangsur-angsur mengental dan berhenti mengalir. Saat Eunhyuk akan menjalankan mobilnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone bernada tenor menginterupsinya

"EUNHYUK HYUNG" teriak Ryeowook menghampiri mobil eunhyuk yang akan melangkah

"aku buru-buru Wookie" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada cemas, beberapa kali ia menatap Kibum dan Ryeowook bergantian, berharap Ryeowook tidak menunda-nunda waktu demi keselamatan Kibum.

"ne, hyung. Aku ikut dengan hyung" ucap Ryeowook sesegera mungkin mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Eunhyuk

Segera Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di jok belakang mobil. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Eunhyuk dengan kecepatan tinggi memacu mobilnya. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir. Ia takut Kibum akan pergi jika ia tak sesegera mungkin menuju rumah sakit. Pikiran buruk terus saja menghantui dirinya sampai beberapa kali hampir menabrak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

.

.

.

Kini sampailah mereka di rumah sakit. Kibum tengah berada di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat untuk mendapat perawatan medis. Dan disinilah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sekarang, menunggu dengan sangat cemas keadaan Kibum, semoga saja ia tak terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa dongsaenya

"hyung, kenapa Kibum melakukan hal itu?" ucap Ryeowook dengan air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya, ia telah mendengar penuturan dari Eunhyuk tentang keadaan Kibum dengan tangan yang bersimpa darah. Ryeowook tak menyangka Kibum akan melakukan hal senekat itu. Apa yang Kibum pikirkan? Apa ia telah kehilangan akal sehat sehingga ia melakukan hal yang sepantasnya ia lakukan? Atau Kibum sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Kenapa Kibum menjadi orang yang seceroboh ini? Terus saja air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menundukkan kepala blondenya. Ia juga menangis dalam diam, ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum, ia tak bisa memahami Kibum, sebagai seorang hyung. Ia merasa gagal. Ia gagal memahami Kibum, kini ia hanya bisa menyesali dirinya yang tak mampu menjadi hyung yang baik. Sampai sebuah suara memecah kesunyian yang tercipta beberapa saat.

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My live is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever know**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**Whene nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everithing**_

Dengan pelan Eunhyuk mengambil phonesel yang ada di saku celananya, Donghae meneleponnya, sebelum ia menerima panggilan dari Donghae ia mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ia memantapkan dirinya agar Donghae tidak curiga jika ia menangis.

"wae Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan pelan.

"_Hyukkie, chagi kau menangis?_" Tanya Donghae dengan khawatir, Eunhyuk yang mendengar penuturan Donghae hanya berusaha menyembunyikan sesegukannya.

"a-ani, kenapa aku menangis Hae" balas Eunhyuk masih saja sesegukan, ia selalu saja gagal menyembunyikan jika ia menangis dari Donghae

"_jangan membohongiku chagi. Kenapa dorm sangat sepi? Kemana Kibum? Bukankah kau sudah pulang? Kau dimana chagi?_" Tanya Donghae dengan nada khawatir. Mendengar nama Kibum, tangisan Eunhyuk semakin mengeras, ia masih ingat wajah tak berdaya Kibum saat daah masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"H-Hae, K-Kibum di rumah sakit" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menangis, Donghae yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya? Ada apa Kibum bisa berada di rumah sakit.

"hyung, Kibum ada dirumah sakit. Segeralah kemari" ucap Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapan Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk merasa lidahnya sungguh sangat kelu. Kibum sedang ada dalam kondisi kritis. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum.

"_kalian ada di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan menyusul_" ucap Donghae dengan nada panic. Ia merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi pada Kibum karena mendengar tangisan pilu dari Eunhyuk ndan Ryeowook.

"kami ada di rumah sakit di sebelah utara dorm" ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae yang mendengar itu sesegera mungkin berlari meninggalkan dorm, ia terus saja berlari tak perduli dengan orang yang menatapnya aneh. Kibum dalam bahaya begitu pikirnya. Ia bisa merasakan itu, Kibum dongsaenya yang ia anggap sebagai adik yang tak pernah ia miliki. Sejauh 5km Donghae terus saja berlari akan tetapi rumah sakit masih jauh. Sampai di perempatan lalulintas ia melewati Kyuhyun dan Zhoumy yang sedang mengendarakan mobil saking khawatirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae terus saja berlari mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Donghae saat ia melihat Donghae yang tengah berlari

"Zhoumy gege. Kenapa Donghae hyung berlarin seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih menatap Donghae yang semakin menjauh berlari.

"dimana?" Tanya Zhoumy mencari-cari sosok Donghae yang Kyuhyun maksud

"ia sudah pergi jauh, gege. Perasaanku tidak enak. Ayo susul dia" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Zhoumy, dengan segera ia menancapkan gas setelah lampu lalu lintar bersinar hijau. Menyusul Donghae yang sosoknya mulai menjauh

.

.

.

Saat tengah berlari Donghae tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada sebuah mobil hitam yang menghalanginya dari sebelah samping. Donghae yang tengah merasa khawatir kini merasa kesal dengan adanya mobil hitam itu, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun muncul dari balik kaca mobil

"hyung wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung. Tapi tanpa basa-basi Donghae segera masuk ke jok belakang mobil dan member tahu Zhoumy agar cepat menuju rumah sakit Gyeogum yang Eunhyuk maksud

"gege cepat antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Gyeogum" ucap Donghae panic dengan keringat yang terus menetes dan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"wa-" ucap Zhoumy terpotong karena teriakan Donghae

"cepat gege, Kibum dalam bahaya!" teriak Donghae. Zhoumy dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu berubah ekspresi menjadi panic seperti Donghae, dengan cepat Zhoumi menginjak gas mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang Donghae maksud

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih saja menangis sesegukan. Mereka tak perduli dengan pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit sudah satu setengah jam mereka menunggu oprasi tersebut sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat.

"siapa dari keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter tersebut menatap Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk

"ne saya dok" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengusap air mata yang terus saja menetes dari matanya.

"mari ikut saya keruangan saya" ucap dokter tersebut dengan nada serius, membuat Eunhyuk semakin khawatir akan kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya dan keluarga Super Junior.

"ne" ucap Eunhyuk dengan lemah, ia melirik Ryeowook yang masih saja menangis, dan meninggalkannya menuju ruangan dokter yang mengoprasi Kibum barusan

Saat Eunhyuk meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sedang menangis, datanglah Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumy yang berlari menghampiri Ryeowook

"Wookie ah. Di mana Kibum?" tanya Zhoumy panic berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongkakkan wajahnya dan dengan sigap memeluk Zhoumy. Zhoumy yang merasa tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang bergetar hebat membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan menepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook memberikan ketenangan pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie ah. Di mana Kibum?" Donghae bertanya sedikit membentak Ryeowook karena Ryeowook hanya menangis sesegukan dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumy

"hyung, tenanglah. Lihat keadaan Ryeowook hyung. Dia pasti sama dengan kita hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang menenangkan Donghae, walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinyapun sebenarnya tidak dalam keadaan setenang itu.

"k-kibum" ucap Ryeowook pelan masih menangis dalam pelukan Zhoumy tapi mampu di dengar oleh Kyuhyun, Zhoumy dan Donghae.

"ada apa dengan Kibum?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang mulai memanas. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum, Kibum adalah dongsaenya, adik yang tak pernah dimilikinya dan ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum.

"t-tadi aku melihatnya di-digendong Eunhyuk hyung tengah p-pingsan dan pergelangan tangan yang terikat kain" ucap Ryeowook dengan susah payah karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan tangis dan sesegukannya

Ketiga namja yang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, Donghae mulai meneteskan kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya. Mana mungkin Kibum melakukan hal itu. apa yang Kibum pikirkan sampai melakukan hal babo seperti itu, apa Kibu, hanya memikirkan dirinya saja sampai ia tak berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang lain? Kibum memang namja yang sedikit tertutup, terkadang jika ia memiliki masalah ia tak akan menceritakan kepada orang lain kecuali jika orang tersebut memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Dan itu membuat orang terkecoh pada Kibum, karena ia seorang aktor pasti saja ia bisa membuat ekspresi yang bisa menipu seseorang.

Sejenak Ryeowook, Donghae, Zhoumy dan Kyuhyun diselimuti kesunyian dan lebih memilih bungkam. Mereka menanyakan pada diri mereka apa yang membuat Kibum seperti itu. sampai akhirnya seorang namja dengan rambut blondenya mendekati mereka dengan langkah gontai dari wajahnya yang pucat pasi, dan mata yang sebab akibat air mata yang sedari tadi menetes tiada henti.

"Hyukkie" teriak Donghae memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk yang tadi berjalan dengan tatapan kosong kearah lantai rumah sakit

"Hae" ucap Eunhyuk bergetar air mata yang sempat berhenti menetes kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat seolah ia menyampaikan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Donghae yang mengerti akan kekasihnya yang tengah takut, sedih, dan panic hanya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, menyampaikan rasa tenang pada Eunhyuk yang terus saja bergetar seperti Ryeowook.

"wae Hyukkie? kau dari mana?" tanya Donghae dengan air mata yang masih menetes, nada bicaranya mulai bergetar takut menerima kemungkinan terburuk tentang Kibum.

"dari ruang dokter, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada bergetar juga, air mata masih saja menetes. Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae semakin erat, sangat erat sampai baju Donghae berkerut karenanya.

"hyung bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook berlari menuju Eunhyuk disusul oleh Zhoumy dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masih saja menangis seperti tadi akan tetapi kini ia sedikit lebih tenang tapi tidak mengurangi rasa kepanikan yang ada pada dirinya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil, melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan beralih memeluk Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook semakin khawatir akan terjadi kemungkinan terburuk pada Kibum

"syukurlah" desah Eunhyuk dengan nada bergetar membuat Ryeowook sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

"K-Kibum baik-baik saja Wookie ah, ia hanya koma karena terlalu tegang dan luka di pergelangan tangannya tidak terlalu parah" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi membuat Zhoumy, Kyuhyun dan Donghae bernafas lega. Mereka sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu keluarga mereka.

"hyung, Kibum hyung sekarang dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang pundak Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook

"dia masih di ruang unit gawat darurat, sebentar lagi akan di bawa ke ruang rawat inap" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum, membuat Donghae tersenyum juga. Ia lega dengan dongsae kesayangannya yang telah selamat dari bahaya, dan kini kekasih yang sangat ia cintai telah bisa tersenyum yang membuatnya semakin merasa lega. Ia sungguh tak ingin melihat air mata itu menetes lagi dari pelupuk mata Eunhyuk yang ia cintai.

Sekejap mereka kembali dalam suasana hening, akan tetapi keheningan itu btidak berlangsung lama karena suara phonesel Kyuhyun yang berdering.

"wae umma?" tanya Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dari Leeteuk

"_kau ada dimana anak nakal?_" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada kesal kepada Kyuhyun

"aku berada dirumah sakit Leeteuk" kesal Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya karena panggilan Leeteuk padanya

"_mana sopan santunmu Cho Kyuhyun_" kesal Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali aku tak mengenal mereka umma!" balas Kyuhyun kesal

"_sekarang kau ada dimana?_" tanya Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya barusan

"kami di rumah sakit umma" ucap Kyuhyun santai, Leeteuk yang mendengar itu seketikan berganti ekspresi menjadi pucat pasi.

"_kenapa kau dirumah sakit Kyunnie? Ada apa?_" tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"aku tak apa umma, tapi Kibum hyung ada di rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya tanpa melihat tatapan hyungnya yang mengartikan Kyuhyun masih saja bisa melucu dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

"_K-Kibum kenapa?_" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada semakin cemas

"aku tak tahu, umma kesini saja. Aku ada di rumah sakit Gyeogum. Sudah ya umma hyungdeul tengah menatapku tajam" ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat kekesalan hyungnya.

"_dasar anak nakal. Tunggu umma di sana_" kesal Leeteuk mengakhiri teleponnya. Kyuhyunpun menatap semua hyungnya dengan tatapan innocentnya

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada semua hyungnya yang masih menatapnya

"ani" ucap Eunhyuk, kemudian pintu ruang unit gawat daruratpun terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang putih rumah sakit. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Zhoumy kemudian menyusul suster yang mendorong ranjang tersebut menuju ruang inap.

"Kyu. Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Ryeowook berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang asik mentouch phoneselnya.

"ani. Aku menunggu umma hyung, nanti beri tahu saja aku di kamar mana Kibum hyung di rawat" jawab Kyuhyun masih mentouch phoneselnya. Kini Ryeowook yakin jika Kyuhyun tengah bermain game di phoneselnya.

"ne" ucap Ryeowook kemudian menyusul Zhoumy, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengikuti Kibum menuju ruang inapnya

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis, tengah terduduk di greja yang terlihat sedikit sepi. Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan matanya. Mengucapkan doa demi doa agar orang-orang yang berharga bagi dirinya selalu dilindungi oleh tuhan.

Saat Siwon keluar dari greja tiba-tiba sebuah burung dara putih terjatuh tepat di depan kepalanya. Membuatnya terkejut dan menghindari burung tersebut sehingga burung tersebut jatuh tepan di hadapnnya. Saat ia hendak mengambil burung tersebut sebuah suara menginterupsinya membuatnya meraih saku celananya dan mengambil phoneselnya dan menekan tanda terima dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"wae umma?" tanya Siwon menjawab panggilan Leeteuk

"_Siwon, bisakah pulang dari greja kau bergegas menuju rumah sakit Gyeogum?_" tanya Leeteuk

"ne umma, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya

"_cepatlah. Umma tunggu di parkiran rumah sakit_" ucap Leeteuk mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelah menerima panggilan tersebut, Siwon kembali meletakkan phoneselnya di dalam saku celananya dan memungut burung dara putih tersebut dan membawanya menuju mobil bersamanya menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

Siwon POV

"memangnya siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. aku terus saja melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit yang umma maksud.

Kini sampailah aku di parkiran rumah sakit, terlihat umma Leeteuk dan beberapa hyung dan dongsaeku. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa semua orang bermimik wajah seperti itu? karena penasaran aku menghentikan mobilku mengambil dara putih yang tadi terluka sembari keluar dari pintu dan beranjak menuju umma .

"umma? Wae?" tanyaku bingung

"ne ikut kami Siwon" ucap umma melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung rumah sakit. Memangnya ada apa? Siapa yang sakit. Aku hanya diam sembari mengikuti langkah umma, appa, Shindong hyung, Nari, Heechul hyung, Henry dan Kyuhyun. Saat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit banyak pasang mata yang memandang kami aku hanya membalas pandangan mereka dengan senyum simpul. Kyuhyun yang berjalan disebelahku hanya membungkamkan bibirnya karena terlalu focus bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Kyu, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirikku sekejap dan kembali memfocuskan matanya pada layar PSPnya

.

.

.

Author POV

"ada orang sakit Choi" ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari terus berjalan. Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya membuat sang empunya tangan meringis kesakitan sembari memegang belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"YA! hyung kenapa? Kenapa memukulku?" ringis Kyuhyun memegang belakang kepalanya sembari menatap tajam ke arah Siwon akan tetapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum simpul membuat Kyuhyun jengkel

"makanya jawab pertanyannku" ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya

"kau benar ingin tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun mendapat anggukan dari Siwon

"kalau begitu ikut aku" lanjut Kyuhyun berbelok kearah kanan dari koridor yang menghubungkan rumah sakit dengan tamannya.

.

.

.

Sampailah kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon di taman rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

"nah, ceritakan padaku. ada apa?" tanya Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya barusan

"sebelum kau bertanya. Biarkan aku bertanya lebih dahulu hyung" kata Kyuhyun mendapat anggukan dari Siwon

"hyung saat hyung mencari Kibum hyung. Hyung ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan serius, membuat Siwon merasa gugup ditambah pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya adalah masalah

" ngg... itu...aku-aku mencarinya" ucap Siwon berdusta karena ia tak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia bertemu dengan Yoona

"YA! kau mencari dimana? Kau tak akan bisa membohongiku karena Hangeng hyung sudah mencari kalian dimana-mana!" seru Kyuhyun kesal dengan lagap Siwon yang berusaha menipunya

"kecuali jika kau berada di parkiran ruang bawah tanah" tegas Kyuhyun. Siwon yang merasa dirinya yang terpojok hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"ne, aku memang diruang bawah tanah, Kyu" ucap Siwon sembari mengelus burung dara putih yang sayapnya tengah terluka di dekapannya tersebut

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebari bermain PSP kesayangannya

"aku… bertemu dengan Yoona" jujur Siwon menatap pemandangan taman rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong

"MWO?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Siwon hanya membelalakkan matanya sembari beralih dari PSPnya menatap Siwon tak percaya. Ia tak percaya jika Siwon masih berani menemui Yoona setelah kejadian itu

"untuk apa hyung bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan permainan PSPnya.

"meluruskan masalahku, Kyu. Kau sudah lupa hubunganku dengan Yoona belum berakhir?" tutur Siwon membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua itu menggangguk paham

"terus? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia masih bingung kenapa Siwon mencari Yoona

"mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya yang tak sengaja terjalin" ucap Siwon menundukkan kepala. Kyuhyun yang melihat burung dara di tangan Siwon tertarik untuk bermain dengan burung tersebut

Sembari merebut burung tersebut dari genggaman Siwon, Kyuhyunpun menjawab pernyataan Siwon

"syukurlah kau cepat mengambil keputusan hyung" canda Kyuhyun sembari melempar-lempar kecil burung tersebut membuat Siwon yang melihat hal itu merebut kembali burung itu dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal atas ulah Siwon

"aku memang harus meluruskan masalahku Kyu" balas Siwon tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun merebut kembali burung dara yang ada di genggaman Siwon. Siwon yang burungnya di rebut semena-mena oleh Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kyuhyun kesal karena ia khawatir burungnya akan dijadikan permainan oleh Kyuhyun yang senang menyiksa binatang.

"aku akan berusaha merebut cinta Kibum kembali" ucap Siwon mulai berdiri, Kyuhun yang melihat Siwon ikut berdiri dan mengisyaratatkan Siwon untuk mengikutinya sembari menggenggam burung dara putih tersebut. Siwon yang mendapat isyarat demikian hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun, sebelumnya memungut PSP yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini sampailah Kyuhyun dan Siwon disebuah kamar VIP. Siwon yang melihat pintu kamar tersebut hanya menatap bingun sembari bertanya-tanya siapakah yang sedang sakit.

"hyung, masuklah terlebih dahulu aku akan menjemput Minnie hyung di lobie rumah sakit" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggnenggam burung tersebut dan memasukkan phoneselnya ke saku celananya dengan tangan yang lain .

"ne, silahkan" ucap Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya

"ini, burungmu. Aku tak mungkin membawa benda ini. Kembalikan PSPku!" kesal Kyuhyun mengembalikan burung tersebut ke tangan Siwon dan merebut PSPnya dari tangan Siwon

"setidaknya benda ini tak hilang jika aku tak memungutnya Kyu" kesal Siwon menggenggam burng tersebut dan mulai menggenggam gagang pintu. Kyuhyun yang di nasehati hanya berlari menjauhi Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Sejenak aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Di pikiranku masih terbayang-bayang siapa yang sakit. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Zhoumy gege dan Henry juga Heechul hyung dan Hangeng gege.

"hyung" ucapku sembari melihat orang-orang di dalam kamar

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Heechul kesal memukul kepalaku

"itaii, siapa yang sakit hyung?" tanyaku to the point, Hangeng hyung yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mendekatiku dan Heechul hyung

"lihatlah ke dalam" ucap Hangeng hyung tersenyum padaku, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan beranjak menuju kedalam ruang ini

.

.

.

Kibum POV

Disini gelap, apa aku telah sampai singga sanaku di surga? Ku rasakan sebuah tangan yang mengenggamku. Aku yakini bahwa aku masih di bumi. Apa Tuhan tidak benci padaku? Kenapa aku di beri kesempatan untuk merasakan lagi? Bukankah orang meninggal itu mati rasa? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan? Ternyata aku melum mati.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh atletisnya sedang menangis. Wajahnya begitu dekat hinggaku rasakan air matanya yang hangat menetes halus di kulitku.

"Si-Siwon hyung" ucapku pelan, ia menggenggam tanganku. Membuat hatiku berdesir hangat. Aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apalagi setelah aku menggores pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau.

"ne, syukurlah kau sudah sadar Bummie" suaranya begitu bergetar. Ia tersenyum hangat dan memelukku. Aku merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan yang hangat akan kasih sayangnya

"h-hyung…" ucapku sembari melepaskan pelukannya

"ne? waeyo?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum, senyuman yang membuatku tak bisa membencinya. Senyuman yang selalu mendampingiku, dan senyuman yang akan aku jaga agar senyuman itu tidak akan memudar

"mian aku telah menghakimi hyung tanpa tahu sebab yang pasti" ucapku lemas, aku masih merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat akibat baru tersadar dari komaku

"ani, aku yang salah chagi karena telah membohongimu dan tak member tahumu dengan jelas" jelas Siwon hyung sembari tersenyum sedih

"itu memang salahmu Choi" candaku padanya. Aku senang ia menyadari kesalahannya dan mau mengakuinya. Jarang sekali aku melihat orang sepertinya

"mwo? Dimana sopan santunmu Kim?" terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit kesal karena aku memanggilnya hanya dengan marganya tapi aku menyukai hal itu karena ingin melihatnya marah

"entahlah, kau?" tanyaku sembari tersenyum padanya

"di hatimu chagi" ucapnya halus membuat hatiku berdesir hangat, rasanya aku menyesali perbuatanku yang ingin mengakhiri hidup. Sangat bodoh, aku menyadari sifat egoisku yang sama sekali tak memikirkan orang lain. Mianhae hyung, mian ajjuma dan mian dongsaedeull dan hyungdeull aku telah menjadi seseorang yang egois.

"kau bohong!" ucapku sembari terkekeh geli padanya

"mwo? Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan semakin sebal.

"ne, apa yang akan kau buktikan padaku? He?" candaku membuatnya semakin kesal

"kau tahu benda ini chagi?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum padaku

"itu phoneselmu. Ada apa dengan benda itu?" tanyaku sembari mengernyitkan sebelah alisku karena tak mengerti akan maksudnya

"benda ini yang membuat kesalah pahaman ini!" tegasnya menuju jendela rumah sakit, aku yang melihat lagapnya hanya menatap gerak geriknya

"lalu?" tanyaku

"benda ini harus di musnahkan" ucapnya kemudia membuah phoneselnya dari jendela lantai empat rumah sakit ini. Au yang melihat itu hanya membelalakkan mataku akan tetapi terhalangi sakit kepalaku membuatku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tubuhku kembali lemas, jadi aku hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhku sembari melihat apa yang Siwon hyung lakukan

"kenapa kau lempar hyung?" tanyaku dengan lemas

"supaya kau yakin bahwa aku hanya milikmu!" serunya dengan kesal lalu kembali beranjak menuju tempat tidurku dan duduk disampingku sembari mengelus pipiku. Aku rasa pipiku telah terbakar karenanya karena menahan rasa malu, sungguh saat ini aku merasa seperti seorang yeoja seutuhnya.

"tapi kau tak perlu melempar phoneselmu untuk membuktikan itu" kesalku, akan tetapi kesal yang kurasa tak sebanding sengan kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan karenanya

"aku tak perduli dengan itu" jawabnya sembari mencium punggung telapak tanganku, Tuhan kuatkanlah aku agar semburan merah di pipiku tak kembali lagi.

"tapi kau selalu mengikatkanku untuk menghargai setiap benda yang kau miliki!" seruku membuatnya tersenyum sangat menawan menampakkan lesung pipi yang sangat ketara

"ini untuk pengecualian chagi" jawabnya sembari tertawa pelan. Membuat aku tersenyum lemah karenanya

"chagi" panggilnya padaku.

"wae?" tanyanku padanya sembari masih tersenyum

"saranghae" ucapnya sembari kembali mencium punggung telapak tanganku

"n-nado s-saranghae" balasku sembari tersipu malu, ia yang melihatku seperti itu kembali mencium sekali lagi punggung tanganku. Aku harap cintanya padaku akan tetap bersemi sampai akhir dari kodratku sebagai seorang manusia yang selamanya tidak akan menemukan kesempurnaan

.

.

.

THE END OF THIS STORY

.

.

.

Epilog

.

.

.

Author POV

"Siwon" panggil Leeteuk saat ia, Ryeowook, Yesung, Zhoumy dan Henry saat memasuki kamar Kibum

"ne umma. Wae?" Tanya Siwon sembari tersenyum senang. Kibum yang menatap Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai

"jagalah Kibum, dan jangan sakiti dia" ucap Leeteuk mengelus rambut Siwon yang tengah menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan sebelah tangannya. Ryeowook yang melihat burung yang ada di genggaman Siwon berjingkrak senang dan berjalan menuju Siwon yang tengah menggenggam burung tersebut sembari menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"lucunya!" seru Ryeowook sembari merebut burung tersebut dari tangan Siwon

"ne umma" Siwon tersenyum dan kembali menatap Kibum yang terus menatapnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan Kibum yang sudah stabil. Ia mencondongkan dirinya dan mencium kening Kibum, membuat Kibum bersemu merah kembali.

"Wookie, jangan bermain dengan burung itu" seru Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri sembari bermain dengan burung dara yang dibawa Siwon. Ryeowook yang ditarik kepangkuan Yesung hanya menurut saja dengan masih bermain dengan burung dara tersebut.

"Ryeowook gege dimana kau mendapatkan burung itu?" ucap Henry mendekatan Ryeowook yang duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Ryeowook yang melihat bekas darah di sayap burung tersebut berganti mimic wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir

"Siwon hyung yang membawa burung ini. Henry ah. Sepertinya burung ini terluka, lebih baik kita obati" ucap Ryeowook khawatir bangkit dari pangkuan Yesung dan beranjak menuju kotak p3k di temani oleh Henry yang juga ikut mengobati sayap burung tersebut. Yesung dan Zhoumy yang melihat tingkah laku kekasih mereka yang sangat kekanak-kanakan hanya tersenyum kecil sembari terus memperhatikan tingkah laku kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"annyeong" ucap sebuah suara tenor seperti Ryeowook, namja dengan tubuh mungil sedikit berisi dengan wajah manisnya masuk dengan sebuah parsel buah dan sebuket bunga lilly putih, di susul Kyuhyun yang bermain dengan PSPnya.

"annyeong" sapa orang-orang yang berada di kamar tersebut

"dimana Kibum?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada riang.

"Kibum sedang bersama Siwon" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum sembari mengambil parsel dan buket yang di bawa Sungmin. Sungmin mendekati Kibum yang tengah bersama Siwon. Terlihat Siwon yang begitu perhatian mengurus Kibum, ia mengelus rambut Kibum sembari menggenggam tangan Kibum. Dan Kibum terlihat sangat nyaman dalam asuhan Siwon membuat orang-orang disana tersenyum senang karena Kibum telah rujukan dengan Siwon.

"lihatlah mereka sangat serasi" puji Zhoumy yang duduk disebelah Yesung

"syukurlah mereka telah rujukan" ucap Yesung menatap Siwon dan Kibum

"aku sangat merindukan masa-masa ini" ucap Shindong senang sembari mengambil cemilan dan memakannya sesekali menyuapi Nari, yang beberapa menit yang lalu memasuki kamar Kibum

Sungmin mendekati Siwon yang sedang mengurus Kibum dengan penuh kasih

"bagaimana keadaanmu Kibummie?" Tanya Sungmin berdiri disebelah Siwon.

"aku merasa bodoh hyung" ucap Kibum memperlihatkan perban yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya tersenyum sedih sembari mencubit pipi Kibum. Membuat Kibum memperlihatkan tatapan kesalnya kepada Siwon. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah dongsaenya hanya tertawa kecil.

"hyung, bisakah kau tidak mencubitku?" kesal Kibum memegang bekas cubitan dari Siwon

"aku tidak bisa jika tidak menjahili kekasihku. Bummie" ucap Siwon mendapat pukulan pelan dari Kibum dan geplakan kepala dari Sungmin

"jangan menjadi Kyu, Siwon!" seru Sungmin membuat Kibum tertawa kecil

"ani hyung. Tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi kekasihmu itu hyung" kesal Siwon karena disama-samakan dengan Kyuhyun

"memangnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa kalian memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocentnya mendekati Sungmin, Kibum, dan Siwon. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya membuat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang berbicara aku pergi!" kesal Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSPnya. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

"jadi kalian kembali rujukan?" Tanya Sungmin, membuat Kibum bungkan kini ia ingat pesan ajjuma Choi untuk menjawa Siwon sebagai kekasih yang baik.

"ne, kami rujukan kembali. Saat sebelum aku ke gereja umma meneleponku. Katanya jika aku mencintai Kibum, aku harus bisa menjaganya dan merawatnya. Seperti umma yang terus merawat dan menjagaku" kata Siwon sembari tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambut Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya membuat Sungmin dan Siwon menatapnya aneh

"wae Bummie? Jadi ummamu telah nengetahui hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kibum dan Siwon.

"ani, aku hanya terkejut hyung" ucap Kibum tersenyum.

"ne hyung. Yoona yang mengatakannya pada umma" ucap Siwon membuat Sungmin terkejut dan Kibum yang mendengar itu juga ikut membelalakkan matanya

"untuk apa yeoja itu mengatakan hal itu kepada ummamu?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

"entahlah. Yang jelas aku mencintai Kibum, dan bukan Yoona. Jadi kenapa kau memperdulikan itu hyung!" seru Siwon dengan Kesal. Saat menatap Kibum mimic wajah Siwon berumah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. Takut membuat Kibum terluka.

Kibum yang ditatap demikian oleh Siwon hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, dan menampar pipi Siwon pelan

"aku tak akan cemburu dengan itu hyung" canda Kibum membuat Siwon mengelus dadanya karena kibum tak marah dengan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi candaan Kibum.

"jadi kalian sungguh-sungguh rujukan?" Tanya Sungmin mendapat anggukan dari Siwon

"hah, syukurlah" ucap Sungmin lega.

"hyung, bukankah hubungan kami belum sepenuhnya berakhir?" Tanya Siwon mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

"ya sudah, Kibum istirahatlah. Aku keluar sebentar" pamit Sungmin meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon dan pergi menuju hyung dan dongsaenya

"senangkah kau setelah menjelek-jelekkanku hyung?" kesal Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa sembari bermain dengan PSPnya

"aku hanya bercanda chagi" ucap Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya

"kau tahu? Anak ini sudah dari seperti itu dari tadi" ucap Heechul pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya

"ne, Heechul hyung benar. Sudah dari tadi dia uring-uringan seperti itu" lanjut Kangin membuat Leeteuk mencubit lengannya

"mwo?" Sungmin semakin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Kangin

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin

"jangan panggil aku! Aku kesal!" seru Kyuhyun sembari masih bermain dengan PSPnya

"chagi" ucap Sungmin lembut sembari mengelus rambut Kyuhyun

"MWO!" Tanya Kyuhyun masih kesal

"kau lapar?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya

"AKU LAPAR!" seru Shindong mengangkat tangannya, Nari yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu menurunkan tangan Shindong

"oppa, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau lapar? Ayo keluar untuk mencari makanan" ucap Nari dengan nada senang dan menarik tangan Shindong keluar ruang rawat inap.

"oppadeul aku dan Shindong oppa, pergi untuk mencari makanan ne?" ucap Nari sebelum benar-benar pergi bersama Shindong.

"kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari tersenyum

"aku belum umma" ucap Yesung, mendapat anggukan dari Kangin, Heechul, Kangin, Zhoumy, Ryeowook, Henry dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih kesal mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Leeteuk. Ia selalu bersikap seperti ini jika kesal dengan satu orang maka ia akan berlaku sama dengan semuanya. Dan seluruh hyungnya afal dengan sikapnya itu

"Kyu kau lapar?" Tanya Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya barusan

"walaupun aku tak makan aku tak akan mati" sergahnya. Masih bermain dengan PSPnya

"Minnie ah, semasih kau membujuk Kyuhyun. Umma menanyakan Siwon terlebih dahulu ne" ucap Leeteuk mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin

"Wonnie? Apa umma mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk membuat Siwon mendongkakkan kepalanya mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"ani umma? Wae?" Tanya Siwon menatap Leeteuk

"apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" Tanya Leeteuk semari tersenyum

"ani umma. Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin menjaga Kibummie" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis, Leeteuk yang melihat Kibum yang tengah tertidur hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Leeteuk segera mengambil jaket dan Kunci mobilnya dan beranjak untuk membeli makanan.

"aku pergi sebentar" ucap Leeteuk mendapat anggukan dari anak-anaknya

"Teukkie hyung aku ikut" ucap Kangin dan Hangeng berbarengan, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum hambar sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kangin dan Hangeng ikut mengambil jaket mereka, dan menyusul Leeteuk yang terlebih dahulu menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

Kini tinggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, Zhoumy, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Heechul yang tengah duduk sembari menonton tv di dalam ruang tamu ruang rawat inap.

"ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Eunhyuk dan Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang tamu

"menurut hyung apa lagi selain berkencan" ucap Ryeowook yang masih bermain dengan Henry dan burung dara putih yang di bawa Siwon barusan

"mereka itu, apakah ada hari tanpa berkencan?" keluh Sungmin sembari menggelengkan kepalannya

"ingat mereka sudah menikah" ucap Heechul dengan wajah bosannya karena Hangeng meninggalkannya

"benar juga" ucap Ryeowook masih bermain dengan Henry dan burung dara putih yang Siwon bawa

"sebelum mereka menikah juga mereka biasa seperti itu!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua orang menatapnya. Kyuhyun yang risih ditatap demikian merasa semakin kesal

"WAE? SALAHKAH AKU BERBICARA?" ia mengkerutkan keningnya dan memanyunkan bibir bawahnya, sungmin yang merasa kekasihnya mulai kekanak-kanakan hanya menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun

"Hyunnie, kami tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu chagi" tutur Sungmin dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya

"lalu?" ucap Kyuhyun ketus membuat Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafas berat

"aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menenangkan diri" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali berkutat pada PSPnya

"ke tempat yang kau suka" tutur Sungmin sembari mengambil kunci mobilnya

"jika kau bangkrut, jangan salahkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun singkat sembari menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari kamar rawat inap Kibum

"Kyu ah, pakai jaketmu diluar dingin" kesal Sungmin sembari melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari mengambil jaket Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil menyamai langkah Kyuhyun menyusuri koridor rumah sakit

.

.

.

Yundai department store

Terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan berkeliling di dalam salah satu department store di kota Seoul. Eunhyuk dengan wajah senang mendekati toko topi dan segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk bernjak bersamanya memasuki toko tersebut. Donghae yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya tersenyum dan tidak melawan kemana kekasihnya menariknya.

Setelah sampai di dalam toko topi tersebut semua pengunjung di toko itu menatap mereka aneh. Eunhyuk mendengar beberapa ucapan dari setiap pengunjung toko

"bukankah itu Eunhyuk Super Junior?" terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan tatapan ingin tahu

"ha? Mana mungkin. Kau piker jika orang yang berambut blonde itu hanya Hyukkie oppa saja?" sergah teman sang yeoja tersebut sembari kembali memilih topi yang ingin ia beli

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perdebatan kecil di antara yeoja tersebut hanya terkekeh geli, Donghae yang melihatnya tidak ambil pusing dan kembali memilih topi yang ia ingin.

Seorang yeoja yang berjalan tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali beragumen dengan temannya mengenai siapa namja yang mirip dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk

"Itu Hyukkie oppa dan Donghae oppakan?" Tanya yeoja dengan rambut pendek sebahunya

"mana mungkin? Apa kau gila mana mungkin Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk oppa pergi berdua? Kau pikir mereka benar-benar memiliki suatu hubungan yang khusus? Hah, masih saja kau percaya dengan tipu daya mereka untuk mencari popularitas. Ck, aku sudah bosan" ucap yeoja yang lain dengan rambut yang sama sebahu akan tetapi di kepang kebelakang menampakkan leher sang yeoja yang jenjang.

"hah, apa salahnya mengharapkan sesuatu Rin-ah?" rengek sang yeoja dengan rambut tergerai

"tapi aku tak suka dengan itu! Jika mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa jangan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat kita berkhayal mereka memiliki sesuatu yang mereka sendiripun tak pahami itu apa" tutur yeoja yang bernama Rin-ah sembari terus berjalan melewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan yeoja dengan rambut terkepang tersebut hanya memanyunkan bibir bawahnya dan membuat Donghae mengelus pipinya agar ia kembali ke mood awalnya.

"heh, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran mereka Rin-ah. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu" ucap yeoja dengan rambut yang tergerai dengan ria sembari benar-benar beranjak menjauhi Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hae, yeoja yang bernama Rin-ah itu sungguh kejam sekali, Hae" rengek Eunhyuk menatap Donghae nanar, air matanya sudah mencapai pelupuk matanya membuat Donghae tersenyum sedih

"sudahlah Hyukkie, mereka hanya asal menebak saja" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum menenangkan hati Eunhyuk yang sedang mengalami mood yang kurang baik

"ne, kau benar" respon Eunhyuk dengan senyuman kembali mengembang di bibir manisnya

"Hae, coba lihat topi ini" lanjut Eunhyuk sembari mengambil sebuah topi seperti character salah satu anime kesukaannya

"topi apa ini?" Tanya Donghae mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya

"ini topi yang Luffi pakai dan ini topi yang Chopper pakai di serial anime One Piece!"seru Eunhyuk senang sembari memakaikan Donghae topi berwarna merah muda dengan sepasang tanduk mungil berwarna coklat muda dan tanda silang berwarna putih di depannya.

"bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan menampakkan gummy smilenya membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk

"tapi kenapa topimu lebih simple dariku?" Tanya Donghae sembari mengambil topi yang di pakai Eunhyuk, topi yang dipakai Eunhyuk bergaya seperti topi jerami akan tetapi topi ini bukan terbuat dari jerami dengan pita merah yang mengelilinginya.

"karena topi ini cocok untukku" tukas Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya

"kau curang!" seru Donghae melepaskan topi tersebut membuat bibir bawah Eunhyuk semakin memanyun. Donghae yang tahu Eunhyuk akan merajuk kembali memakai topinya.

"jangan marah chagi, aku hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya aku suka dengan topi ini" lanjut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum kembali

"oke, kita beli ini ya chagi!" seru Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae menuju kasir

Kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor department store. Donghae dengan santainya mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk tanpa memikirkan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka, dan Eunhyuk tengah asik meminum susu strawberrynya sembari terus berjalan beriringan sesekali Donghae mencium telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang digenggamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadar sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri dan benci, sang yeojapun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

"Lee HyukJae, akan ku buat kau menyesal telah merebut Donghae dariku!" ucap sang yeoja dengan seingai kebencian yang terukir manis di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

END FOR THIS PART.I

AN : senangnya Part.1 telah tamat. Bagamana? Saya kira ini akan menjadi 3 chap. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya menjadi 4 chap, saya sungguh menyayangkan hal itu, dari cerita yang semakin membosankan. Tapi Sungguh apa yang tertulis di fanfic saya ini tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun, ini hanya fanfic bukan real yang patut di perdebatkan.

Terimakasih

.

.

.

.

.

Author : wow, kelar#renggangin badan

Sungmin : belum kelar, part HaeEun sama SungHyun juga belum kelar

Kyuhyun : bentar gua baca dulu kalimat Sungmin hyung a.k.a uke paling montok di Super Junior.

OMO? SungHyun? muke jamban, gua dijadiin bot seperti itu?

Sungmin : enak aja gua dibilang montok, emang duren?

ga apa kan Kyu? sekali gua pengen jadi top, soalnya kebanyakan fic Kyuhyun x Sungmin buat gua jadi bot melulu, kesel gua

Donghae : nasib hyung

Author : ya ya gua masih punya hutang dua part lagi...

Kyuhyun : bener Sungminnie hyung nasib jadi uke montok seantero SuJu harus berbangga hati*pervert smirk

Donghae, Yesung, Kangin, Hangeng, Zhoumy, Siwon : jadi uke kita-kita ga montok? gitu?  
#siapin granat buat mulut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : gua ga ada bilang lho~*innocent smile

Sungmin : tapi gua lebih tua dari Kyuhyun!*ngamuk

Leeteuk : tapi menurut gua Kyuhyun lebih pantas jadi topnya KyuMin

Eunhyuk : menurut insting keYadongan Donghae, keIbuan Ryeowook, keBaboan Yesung hyung, memang pantaslah Kyuhyun jadi top

Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung : *deathglare-in Eunhyuk

Sungmin : tapi gua masa sama brondong?

Leeteuk : bukan eloe aja yang dapat brondong Minnie

Sungmin : siapa saja disini seme brondong

Kyuhyun : gua. tapi seme paling tampan

All(-Kyuhyun) : *ga mengindahkan kePDan Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk : Donghae brondong lagi 7 bulan

Heechul : Hangeng brondong lagi 1 tahun

Leeteuk : Kangin brondong lagi berapa tahun ya?

Author : agar readers memakhlumi otak Leeteuk oppa yang semakin menua

Leeteuk : anjrit loe

Henry : Zhoumy gege chagi ga brondong kok, dia lebih tua dariku*cengar-cengir mamerin pipi chubby

Ryeowook : Yesung hyung juga ga brondong#peluk Yesung

Yesung : aku ga masalah sih mau brondong atau kaga#sok pinter mode : on

Kibum : Siwon hyung ga brondong, eh kapan gua ngomong neh?

Author : ngomong lah oppa

Kibum : oke. hupf... gini

pada akhirnya gua balikan lagi sama si Siwon

Siwon : chagi, akhirnya penderitaan kita dibully si Tom sudah berakhir#peluk Kibum

Kibum : yoa, chagi. Selanjutnya kita lihat penderitaan dari HaeEun couple*evil smile

Kyuhyun : wow, wow, ada yang nyolong senyum maut guan eh! Bayar!

Kibum : pelit loe

Eunhyuk : gua bakalan di bully sama si Tom?

Donghae : ga takut gua! Sama anak kecil? Gampang

Eunhyuk : jangan remehkan anak kecil Hae

Ryeowook : aku sama Yesung hyung? Ga bakalan dibully kan?

Author : gua ga pernah ngebully siapapun*ga nyante

Zhoumy : terus?

Henry : jalan

Sindong : Henry maksudmu apa?

Henry : lampu hijau kan jalan?

Heechul : yang bilang lampu pink jalan siapa?

Kangin : Pink itu warna anak mami

Sungmin : jadi gua anak mami?

Kangin : bukan, anak gajah.

Kyuhyum : anak klinci

Leeteuk : anak appa umma

Donghae : anak ikan

Eunhyuk : anak monyet

Zhoumy : anak nenek

Henry : anak baik

Heechul : anak Heebum

Hangeng : anak Badda

Siwon : anak Tuhan

Kibum : ini anak apaan seh?

Siwon : anak Kuda

Kangin : anak bad boy

Leeteuk : anak Sun Go Kong

Kibum : SETOOOPPPPPPPPP ga perlu berkelamin

Donghae : minta flame sono

Kyuhyun : couple siapa T-eh hyung tumben loe yang minta review

Donghae : lagi pengen

Author : couplenya siapa sekarang?

Sungmin : loe jadi couple shipper juga?

Author : iyalah, ckckckck

Sindong : KyuMin, gua pengen KyuMin

Eunhyuk : gua juga KyuMin

Donghae : ZhouRy

Ryeowook : HanChul

Yesung : Ddangko and the brothers

All(-Yesung) : *natap yesung dengan tatapan "apaan seh loe?"

Heechul : SiBum ga sepenuhnya di bully sama si Tom

Hangeng : terus?

Leeteuk : gua paling prihatin liat Yesung, korban bully pavorit si Tom kayanya dia itu.

Yesung : iya hyung, nyesek gua di bully melulu

Ryeowook :#peluk Yesung, Yesungie hyung ngga pernah di bully siapapun, ga boleh bullyin Yesungie hyung

Yesung : gomawo chagi

Ryeowook : ne, nado chagi~

All(-YeWook) : yee,, suit suit*lempar-lempar bunga layu beserta pot, tanah, cacing, daun, batang, ranting dan lumut-lumutnya

Yesung : sirik aje loe semuanya

Sungmin : yee,, udah si selametin juga!

All(-Yesung) : *manggut-manggut

Author : anjrit gua ngulang lagi buat ini dialog

Kyuhyun : nasib loe ga baik

Author : *deathglarein Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun : ga mempan loe anak kecil

Author : *ngibrit ke KangTeuk

KangTeuk : *lirik Tom, anak siapa ya?

Sindong : anak manusia

Zhoumy : anak kodok

Eunhyuk : anak Kuda

Siwon : hyung, kok ngatain aku? jadi anakku dong?

Kibum : apa? Siwon udah punya anak? loe om-om ngakunya lajang ke gua? tahunya udah punya anak!

Siwon : bukan chagi, arkh dasar anak ikan

Donghae : emang ikan punya anak?

Eunhyuk : Donghae loe kan ikan? jadi loe udah punya anak gitu? loe kemarin dada sekarang anak, ajrit. sakit hati gua!

Author : Eunhyuk menggila

Sungmin : Kibum mengOOC

Kyuhyun : hyungdeull menggaje. mau aja dikatain untung aku engga

Heechul : anak anjing

Kangin : anak setan

Zhoumy : anak game

Kyuhyun : YA! kenapa kalian jadi ngatain aku?

All(-Kyuhyun) : 'katanya ga mempan dikatain?'

Author : ga perlu berkelamin, KANGTEUK minta flame sono

Kangin : bocah edan, manggil kita ga pakai embel-embel

Henry : embel itu yang dipakai ngangkatin air kan?

Hangeng : itu ember

Heechul : bukan Yesung aja, Henry juga seneng di bully sama si Tom, udah gua bilang jodohin aja si Yesung sama Henry kan cocok jadi couple bully

Yesung : bully apaan ya?

Henry : bully yang ada di jalan yang suka nilang aku waktu ga bawa SIM dan STNKkan?

Eunhyuk : itu polisi

ZhouWook : enak aja loe jodohin pacar kita-kita!#iketin Hangeng di perapian

Heechul : #mewek rebutin Hangeng sama ZhouWook yang mengamuk

Author : KangTeuk appa-umma minta flame sono

KangTeuk : beres

oke para readers minta flamenya untuk si Tom sebelum menjdi Cat dan At, pastikan yang baca fic ini tidak dalam keadaan ingin membacok-bacok si Tom, biar si Tomnya ga nangis mewek seperti saat ia nendang lantai sampai kakinya berdarah, yang nendang siapa yang mewek siapa

Author : ga perlu buka kartu kali

KangTeuk : yang penting udah beres

Kyuhyun : Tom udah akhir part, hutang loe!*gaya ala bapak sensus minta KTP

Author : kita bicarakan di belakang#ngibrit ke WC

Kyuhyun : ajrit

All : terimakasih atas partisiasinya karena telah membaca fanfic part.1 kami, kami sangat berterimakasih atas masukannya. Tanpa bantuan dari para senpai dan readers semua kami tak mungkin menjadi lebih baik,, annyeong~

see you next part,

Author : PART depan ada HAEEUN lho~… :D

Kyuhyun : HUTANG GUA!

Author : bukannya udah?*sweatdrop

Kyuhyun : apaan? mana?

Sungmin : udah kelar  
, bubar

Author : di bela-(-kang)

Sungmin : BUBAR!

Author & Kyuhyun : *gibrit kabur

Donghae : inget ya Readers part depan ada gua sama my chagi monkey, penasaran? Terus saksikan ini di channel TV dan Youtube, atau Bioskop ke cintaan anda

Eunhyuk : Hae~, don't nakal-nakal#jewer telinga Hae dan nyeret Hae pergi

See you Next part~ :D


End file.
